A Pharaoh's Visit
by Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: Yugi's school was a strange one, he had to admit, every year his school would acquire a visit from a royal family for a child to take a spouse. The girls would swoon if it was a guy, and the guys would cheer if it was a girl. It was just Yugi's luck that a Pharaoh-to-be would be visiting, and the royal would take an immediate interest to him. Blindshipping and Other Lovely Pairings
1. Welcome To Millennium High!

**:Hello everyone! Welcome to my brand new story that won the poll! It is A Pharoah's Visit, winning with 16 votes while all the others had about 6 or below votes, it won by a huge lead! This story will be challenging for me but I am sure everyone will inspire me and help me out to keep the block away for a bit. My house situation is still not fixed but I can update regularly (maybe a day later then usual). I hope you all enjoy this story and hang on for the ride because this story is forcing me out of my comfort zone! Have fun and review!:**

"This plane is making me sick..." A tan male teen groaned as he laid over two plane seats on his stomach. His eyes were a bright violet and his hair was a dust blond color that hung around his shoulders. On his person, was a purple vest and long black pants with matching black shoes, on his wrists were gold bands. He turned his eyes to his companions in the plane. The area of the plane they were in was first class, the area being surround in wine colored walls and many relaxing seats and televisions, not to mention the beautiful plane attendants that would check up on the four passengers.

One passenger was watching a show on one of the televisions, smiling and gasping at what was on the screen, the passenger was a tan female teen, only she looked much younger then the first teen, her hair was brown and spiked along the edges, making it's way past her shoulders and giving her a playful style, her eyes were a dark green color that reminded many of dark pine trees in a forest. On her body was a long silk blue dress with pink outlines at the neck, around her neck was a blue gem and on her feet were pink slippers. She looked away from her show to look at the blond haired teen, she giggled.

"Maybe you should take a rest." She suggested with a smile, the blond let out a loud whine.

"But I don't wanna!" He complained as he rolled over on his back, regretting it instantly as he felt his stomach turn upside down, he put a hand over his mouth and began to gag. The girl sighed and stood up, making her way over to the sick male.

"See? This is what you get." She pouted and looked around, perhaps they had brought some kind of drug that could help him with his air sickness, after all they would be in the air for another two hours. She turned to the oldest passenger, a slender tanned teen with extraordinary hair and eyes, his hair was spiked up, black enveloping most of the hair while around the outlines of it all, was in a crimson color, only darker so it would compliment his black, framing his face was his golden bangs, only some would spike up his hair, giving the impression of lightning bolts. His eyes were sharp and could sent shivers down anyone's spine with just a glance, they matched his outline, crimson. On his hair rested an exotic golden crown with an Egyptian eye in the center of it, his torso was left bare and on his legs were long white, black and red baggy pants that dragged off his hips, on his feet were black sandals and on his shoulders rested a long velvet cape. His attention was fixated on the circular window that allowed his eyes to see the bright blue sky, his chin was rested on top of his knuckles while his elbow rested on an arm rest, his other arm laid in his lap while his legs were crossed.

"Big brother," The girl called, acquiring the crimson eyed teen's attention. "Do you have any idea if there is any medication? Malik seems to be air sick." The crimson eyed teen rose an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Sadly, no." The male spoke. "Maybe you should ask an attendant, perhaps they could spare some medication instead? It would be easier then unpacking our bags and searching to see if _we_ brought any." The girl nodded and began to walk toward the door, only to see it open and reveal the final passenger and companion in their little party. He was tallest member in the group, his skin was the palest out of them all and his gaze was the sternest. His hair was short and brown, giving him an ordinary look compared to the others, his eyes, however, didn't compliment that ordinary look. His eyes were the sharpest kind of blue, making the warmest of hearts freeze in fright just by looking at the ice cold stare. On his person, was a modern dark blue suit with a black tie and white shirt underneath and dress shoes on his feet.

"Mana." The brown haired male spoke as he held out his hand. Mana looked down at his open palm and smiled, resting in the middle of his hand was a bottle of pills. She took it from him and nodded in thanks.

"Thanks, Seto." She smiled brightly at him and walked back over to Malik, who was face down once more on the seats. Seto turned his gaze to the male staring out of the window, the male's gaze somewhere unknown.

"Your highness." Seto spoke formally as he walked to the male and sat across from him. The male turned his head to Seto, he allowed himself to smile at his adviser.

"You needn't be so formal, you are my friend." The male spoke, his voice kind as he looked at him. Seto sighed and looked around, taking in who was around. It was only the royal family and a friend, perhaps it would be okay to relax a little?

"Very well, Atemu." Seto breathed, relaxing for the first time ever since they arrived on the plane. Atemu smiled at him and removed his chin from his knuckles, uncrossing his legs and placing his human arms on the inanimate arms of the chair. Seto reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a small file, he looked over in the direction of Mana and Malik.

"Princess, you should listen to this too." Seto said loudly, trying to get her attention. Mana pat Malik on the back, feeling proud of herself for being able to give him the pills, and walked to Seto and Atemu, taking a seat next to her brother. Seto reached into the file, pulling out a sheet of yellow paper.

"Very well, shall I go over why we are going to Japan?" Seto asked, his voice authoritative. Atemu and Mana said nothing, Seto took that as a 'Yes'. He straightened out the paper and cleared his throat.

"'Millennium High, the grandest high tech school of japan, would like to choose the Egyptian royal family to take part in their honorary tradition.'" Seto read clearly. "'From what the workers have seen and, of course, heard we notice that your children are in need of a spouse. The tradition of Millennium High is simple, allow us to borrow your child of choice and let them have a month to choose a spouse of their choosing, if they find one, they may ask the one's hand in marriage. If they do not, we will give you anything you desire in apology for wasting royalty's time. We hope you agree, all details will be given in the next page, should you decide too.'" Seto shuffled the file and placed a different piece of paper in front of him, this one being a bright blue.

"'If you agree, you are to contact us a week before the month you wish to come visit. Tell us what airport you will be arriving in and we shall come get you to provide you transportation to the school. When you are at the school, you will get your own dorms and you will be allowed free roam of the school. There will be events to honor you and we hope you enjoy your stay. We look forward to seeing you.'" Seto finished and put the paper back in the file, placing the file back in his jacket. Mana let out an over exaggerated groan and rested her head on Atemu's shoulder.

"I am _so_ glad, that I am _not_ the one looking for a spouse." Mana said, giggling as she glanced up at her brother. Atemu smiled down at her.

"I would think that you would be disappointed." He spoke down to her. She shook her head.

"Oh no, I am _very_ happy that you are being forced to choose." Mana lifted her head from his shoulder and crossed her arms. "I don't care about romance." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. Atemu chuckled at her action and shook his head.

"To be honest, I am glad that I was chosen." He admitted, smiling at his sister. Seto rolled his eyes.

"You are the oldest child in the royal family, not to mention that you will be taking over your father's place as Pharaoh when he is gone." Seto said, "The fact that you were chosen is understandable, you _need_ a spouse...Hopefully she's fertile." Atemu grimaced and darted his eyes away.

"I-I do not need to be sure that they can bear children...right?" Atemu questioned. "I mean," He slouched down in his seat and placed his hand on his forehead. "It would be a bit strange for me to ask 'Are you able to produce offspring?'" Mana giggled at this comment while Seto rolled his eyes once more.

"That'd be an interesting conversation starter." Mana giggled more. "I would fall for you right then and there." Atemu rolled his eyes and gave her a playful smack on the head. She laughed and smacked him back. Seto groaned at these actions.

"Can you two act like royalty for once?" Seto snapped. Atemu rose an eyebrow and sat straight up.

"Did I not tell you to relax?" Atemu asked, Seto slouched at this and nodded, sighing as he did so.

"Atemu," Seto said, straightening back up and looking at him with worried eyes. "Are you..." He paused and let out a sigh. "Absolutely certain you're willing to choose a spouse within a month, it's not a lot of time when you think about it." Atemu chuckled at his friend's concerned tone.

"I'm certain," Atemu moved his eyes back to the window and smiled as he assumed his previous position with his chin on his knuckles. "After all..."

"I _just_ might find my true love."

()()()()()()()()()

"Aren't you excited everyone?!" A girl with chestnut colored hair squealed as she and three other people walked beside her. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue color and she was wearing the female Millennium High uniform, it consisted of a black long sleeved blouse, a golden colored tie, and a golden colored checkered skirt, on her feet were golden flats with knee high black socks. The three boys surrounding her groaned and chuckled awkwardly at her as they walked. All three boys were dressed in the male version of the Millennium High uniform, which was the same in most cases, they had a black dress shirt on with a golden colored tie, golden colored checker pants, and black tennis shoes.

"Depends," The boy to her far right spoke, he had short blond hair and honey colored eyes that were soft and kind but with a hint of boldness. "Is it a girl or a boy?" The boy to the girl's left scoffed.

"I thought you were into boys." He said with a smirk, he had long spiked white hair that trailed all the way down his back, his eyes were a sharp chestnut that could scorch anyone in a deadly way. The blond boy rolled his eyes.

"That's _why_ I'm asking, but then again..." He groaned. "Most royalty isn't gay..." The shortest boy in the group, to his left, pat him on the back.

"It's okay, Joey." The boy smiled sweetly. "You might find a guy here." He had black spiked hair, an amethyst color outlining the black, making the two colors stand out in an exotic unique way, framing his face was golden bangs that gave him the impression that he had a crown. While his hair was exotic, his eyes were bewildering, a bright beautiful sea of amethyst that could make anyone go down on their knees, willing to do anything for him just to see those eyes place their gaze upon them.

"I doubt it." Joey sighed. "None of the guys here appeal to me."

"I find that _very_ insulting." The white haired boy said loudly in the girl's ear by mistake. The girl glared at him but kept walking.

"Calm down, Bakura." Joey said, a smile creeping it's way onto his face. "I think you are _very_ pretty." Bakura shot a glare at him and grumbled under his breath. The shortest boy smiled awkwardly and looked up at the girl, frowning at her glare she was sending to Bakura.

"Anzu?" The boy said, Anzu looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes?" She responded nicely. The boy smiled back and sighed.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, placing her hand on top of his. The boy's face turned a slight pink as she did this, she smiled sadly at him.

"I'm just nervous," She said softly. "I'm excited, but what if..." her face turned a bright red. "What if I get chosen this year?" Bakura let out a loud laugh that echoed off the bright tan hallways of the school. Anzu shot another glare at him.

"Hey! Why're you laughing?!"

"Why would you get chosen?" Bakura kept laughing. "Aren't you into Yugi?" Yugi's eyes widened and he looked away as his face heated up, Anzu just glared at him more.

"I see Yugi as a brother, you sicko!" She yelled, crossing her arms and marching forward, walking faster then the other three. Joey rolled his eyes as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, let us piss off the only girl in our group." Joey said loudly in a mocking tone. "Because that is _such_ a great idea." Yugi sighed sadly while Bakura just grumbled and kept walking.

"Not my fault she lives in a fairy tale..."

()()()()()()()()

"_All students, please report to the school's front entrance and head outdoors to greet this years royal child."_

The three boys walked slower, not looking forward to seeing the royal, they never really cared about it, when they walked to the entrance, they found Anzu leaning against a pillar waiting for them.

"Took you three long enough." She groaned loudly. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Joey placing his hand over Bakura's mouth. She rolled her eyes and grabbed Yugi's wrist, dragging him and making the others follow.

"Come on, I want a good place to see." She said as she continued dragging them to the outdoors, the school was a large golden building, it was known to be the most high tech and extravagant school in Japan, if you passed three extremely hard tests in all your years of middle school, you were allowed to attend. The front of the school was a vast piece of land, trees, benches, and sidewalks around. In the very middle of the front was a large area of road and a silver gate with a golden Egyptian eye in the center. Anzu dragged them past waves of students, every student in the school was required to see the royal, or at least catch a glimpse of them. She finally stopped leading them when they reached the front middle of the road.

"This is good enough." Anzu breathed heavily and placed her hands together, sighing happily. "I hope it's a boy."

"I hope it's a girl, just to make you mad." Bakura grumbled, leaning on Yugi's head as a rest for his arm. Yugi pouted at this and pushed him off of him, he loved his friends, really, but they were strange sometimes.

"Here they come!" A female voice squealed. The group of teens turned their heads to the road, seeing a long silver limo pull out in front of the gate. Anzu squealed behind her hands as they covered her mouth, Bakura just sighed and looked at his wrist, pulling back his sleeve to look at the time, Joey watched, wanting to get this over with, and Yugi...he just stared, not sure what to think. All he wanted to do was study right then...

"_Please, Students! Allow me to introduce; Prince Atemu and his sister, Princess Mana!_"

**:This story is going to be hard...I can already feel it in my soul, UGH! Oh well, I hope you enjoyed, sorry if it wasn't very good, Please review and see you in the next chapter!:**


	2. The Princess of the Sun

**:Hello Everyone! I am so glad that you all liked the first chapter, it made me really happy! :D. I'm sorry this is late, but I might have to update every 3-4 days because I want these chapters to be perfect and since I can't read them out loud due to never being alone, it's hard so, again I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, because it was really hard to write because, like I said before, this is not my area of writing and I am never alone but hey I love the challenge to make you all happy! Pleae review and Enjoy!:**

"Did they _have_ to call out our names?" Mana whispered, frowning as she looked around the area. Kids were clapping and cheering, happy to see the royals, she felt nervous about this, and so did Atemu. Sure, due to being the Pharaoh's children they were used to being looked at and praised, but not _directly_, it had all been toward their father, but now...

"I think it's for show, after all this is an expensive school," Seto answered her, stepping beside Atemu as he exited the limo and straightened his jacket. "They have to make it exciting for the students." He scanned the cheering crowds, scanning to check just how _many_ kids were around them. Malik stepped beside Mana, grimacing at the crowd.

"Can I go back in the limo?" Malik asked, "They look as if they want to eat you two." He looked at the hungry eyes of the girls who were gazing at Atemu's bare torso, and the males who were eying up Mana as if she were a super model. He felt bad for his two childhood friends.

"Come," Atemu spoke, grasping his sister's hand in his. "Let us go, they're waiting." He smiled and led them all down the road, raising his hand and waving at the students around. He felt his stomach plunge down in nervousness, he wasn't used to be gazed upon like this. He saw the girl's eyes, their desire for a wealthy, handsome husband. He was glad that he could come, for he wanted to find a wife, but the looks in these students eyes were too much to bear. Atemu was instantly glad that Mana wasn't the one chosen to pick a spouse.

"_Walking along the two lovely royals are; Seto Kaiba, their adviser, and their friend to bring of choice; Malik Ishtar!_"

"Those are weird ass names..." Joey whispered as he blocked a girl from stepping out in front of him. These chicks were going nuts, they were doing anything to get a closer look at the incoming royals. God, can't teenagers control their hormones?!

"Their names are no better than all of _our_ names," Bakura commented as he pointed at each person he mentioned, "Anzu's last name is Mazaki, Yugi's is Mutou, yours is Wheeler, and mine is Shi." He crossed his arms and wasn't surprised when he felt a delicate hand smack the back of his head.

"What's wrong with my last name?!" Anzu questioned, her fist raised up in anger. Bakura shrugged and looked down to Yugi, who was standing there, with a notebook in his hand...Bakura grabbed the book, causing Yugi to look up and glare at him.

"Hey, give that back!" Yugi demanded, reaching up to grab it. Bakura placed a hand on Yugi's face, eying the book that was held in his other hand.

"I just want to look at it." He spoke blankly as he viewed what was written inside, he rose an eyebrow. "Is this a cake recipe?" Yugi smacked Bakura's hand off his face and jumped high enough to grab the book from his hand, he hid it from sight by holding it to his chest.

"Yes." He responded, his face heating up. "Our cooking instructor told us to memorize a recipe and then cook it for a grade." Anzu looked at him in shock, putting down her fist and instead putting it to her mouth.

"Wait, that was today?!" She cried, forgetting about the royalty that was walking toward the school _and_ Bakura insulting her name. Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's next week, don't worry about it."

"Then why are you studying?"

"Because, I need to know it." Yugi giggled at her reaction. Out of all of his friends, he studied the most, the second being Bakura. Anzu and Joey hardly ever studied, he was surprised they actually passed the tests to come to this school. He turned his eyes to the road, looking down it, seeing the four people walk down. Yugi inspected the two royal siblings, who were holding each others hand, could it be that they had a secret relationship and didn't want to be there, or were they just close? Yugi hoped it was the first one, because that would mean neither of them wanted to pick a spouse and was just there for fun. Yugi found himself staring at the royalty's clothing, couldn't the prince have put on a shirt for god's sake? Did he _have_ to be shirtless, isn't there a law against that in places? No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service, kind of thing, why couldn't the school have a policy about that? The princess looks good, Yugi thought, she was very pretty and she was fully _clothed_! He sighed and returned his eyes to his notebook.

"Wow..." Anzu cooed as she eyed the prince from afar, forgetting about the previous conversation. She narrowed her eyes for a moment and turned her gaze to Yugi. "Hey, he looks like you, Yugi." Bakura and Joey narrowed their eyes at the royalty as well while Yugi just shrugged.

"Hey, he does!" Joey exclaimed, his eyes widening at the resemblance. Their hair was almost exactly alike! Bakura rose an eyebrow.

"He kinda does," Bakura turned his eyes to Yugi, "But he looks more, not to be rude, mature." Yugi waved a hand, telling him it was okay. He often got that he looked like a little kid, but it didn't matter to him. He admitted the royal _did_ look like him, hell it could have been a long lost brother, if he had been born in Egypt..

"He's got muscles too," Joey commented as the prince got closer, "Pretty strong looking, if you ask me."

"Just like a prince out of a fairy tale..." Anzu put her hands on the side of her face, swooning as she gazed at him. Yugi lifted his gaze from his notebook and glared at the prince. Great, not only had he made the whole entire population of girls in the school fall for him at first glance, but he had _also_ grabbed Anzu, and usually she wasn't one to fall for someone that quickly. Well, it _is_ royalty, Yugi thought, sighing and looking toward Bakura, trying to ignore his thoughts. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"He _is_ a prince." Bakura said boringly, eying the companions of the royalty. "Why did the guy even _bring_ friends, no other royal did that."

"Maybe he wanted to be different?" Yugi suggested, looking back down to his notebook, memorizing what he could. Two cups of flour, two teaspoons of baking powder...

"My legs are hurting and my cheeks are starting to ache..." Malik spoke, he had been smiling at everyone as he passed, waving at the crowds of people, Seto had instructed them to do this, so they were. Seto cast a glance at him, they were only halfway down the road, but he had to admit, it was pretty long. Mana looked across to him.

"How come _you're_ not smiling?" Mana complained, puffing out her cheeks and hearing the whistles of the male students. She stopped her action immediately and smiled at the crowd. Seto chuckled and continued to wave.

"Because," He said. "_I'm_ the adviser, _I _don't have to."

"That is _so_ not fair." She complained with a forced smile on her face, she felt a sudden jerk as she was abruptly stopped by Atemu's hand. Mana looked to her brother, concerned as she observed him.

"Atemu?" She asked, the crowd was still cheering and erupting in her ears as she looked at her brother. His eyes were widened and his face had become a slight pink color, what was wrong? Malik and Seto noticed the stop and were curious about this as well.

"Is something wrong?" Seto questioned as he and the other two followed Atemu's line of sight, and saw a small slender boy in the school's uniform. In his hands was a small blue notebook, his eyes hidden by his golden bangs that were hanging around his face as he looked down at it, his hair was so similar to Atemu's!

"Yugi." Anzu whispered excitedly, she grabbed Yugi's arm and shook it. Yugi looked up, turning his head in her direction, not noticing the four people in front of him.

"What is it?" He asked in a concerned tone. She pointed to the prince in front of them. Yugi turned his face to where she pointed, and his eyes widened as he saw the prince staring at him, with a strange expression on his face.

"Um..." Yugi voiced, not noticing how everyone, including his friends, began to quiet down and watch the royal and him. He closed his notebook with his hand and put it at his side. Yugi cleared his throat. "Is there something you need, your majesty?"

Atemu just stared at him, what a beautiful person! The teen's eyes were the color of the great, beautiful gem of amethyst, the gems twinkling in the sunlight, making them shine brighter than even the sun itself that was complimenting them. The exotic color of his eyes even outlined their hair, and it was so similar to his own! The style, the black, and the bangs were alike, but the outline was different, and their bangs did not sprint up into their hair, instead they framed their face, allowing you to see gold next to their already golden face. The voice, what a beautiful voice! An enchanting, soft tune that could make anyone fall for them in a second, not just fall, sleep, dance, anything their voice wishes to happen it could do, with a voice like that, how could it not? And their face, an angel's face no doubt, no...no, not even an angel can have such an mesmerizing face! For their face was more glorious than that, it could even rival any higher being in the universe! Oh, what else could he do but stare and listen to this person, even if it were just for a moment. Such a gorgeous teen, but why were they...

"Your majesty?" Yugi spoke, feeling uncomfortable and a bit annoyed by the royal. Couldn't he stop staring and just move on down the line? People were staring damn it! Atemu suddenly dropped down to one knee in front of him, causing gasps to erupt throughout the area. He took hold of Yugi's free hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Yugi heard the squeals and gasps of both male and female teens as this happened, he felt his face heat up at the action. What the hell was he doing?!

"B-Brother?" Mana whispered, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock as she witnessed this. Malik stared, a smirk beginning to form on his face, oh, now _this_ is interesting! Seto just watched with a blank stare as Atemu lifted his eyes to Yugi, smiling up at him.

"I have found her," Atemu whispered, shocking Yugi. "My princess of the Sun." He placed another kiss on his knuckles, rising from the ground, his hand still holding Yugi's hand, gently but firmly. He looked to the end of the road, narrowing his eyes and hating himself for having to leave this beautiful person.

"I must go, my princess." He smiled and winked as he let go of Yugi's hand hesitantly. "Until we meet again."He waved, and continued his way down the road, the crowds resuming their cheering and clapping. Atemu didn't notice his friends and sister looking at him, dumbstruck from what they had heard and saw.

"Wait..." Yugi voiced, collecting everything that had happened at that moment. His heart was pounding and his face was red and burning from the heat, until he suddenly processed the prince's words...

"Did he just call me a princess?!"

()()()()()()()()

Yugi sat at the cafeteria table, hiding his face in his arms as he heard Bakura and Joey laughing until their stomachs started to hurt. Anzu just sat there, twirling her fork around her salad, her chin resting in her palm as she did this. She glared at the two laughing boys and slammed her hand down onto the table.

"Will you two stop laughing?!" She yelled, the two boys stopped laughing immediately...Only to resume a moment later. She groaned loudly and stabbed the middle of the table with her fork, stopping their laughter once and for all. "Can't you see that Yugi is embarrassed?!" Anzu removed her fork and looked at said boy. Yugi felt his stomach churn, why in the world would that stupid prince think that _he_ was a girl?!

"Oh come on, it isn't _that_ bad." Joey said, resting his arms on the table. "It just means he thinks that Yugi's pretty, that's all."

"Oh yes," Bakura chuckled. "For he is his 'Princess of the Sun'" He began to laugh uncontrollably. Yugi wanted to bury himself in a hole and die.

"I don't look _that_ much like a girl," Yugi rose his head from his arms, his eyes glistening with unseen tears, his mouth forming a small pout, and his cheeks a slight rose color. "Do I?" His friends stared at him, their eyes widened at his expression. Anzu bit her lip while the two other boys faces turned a shade of pink and looked in a different direction. Yugi knew their answer and slammed his head back down on his arms in response.

"I'm going back to my room." Yugi grumbled, standing up and staring down at his unfinished food, which consisted of just a simple ham sandwich. He handed it to Joey, knowing he would eat it. His friends looked at him, concerned for him.

"Yugi, we're sorry." Anzu spoke, standing up as well. "It's just..." She sighed and looked down. "You kind of _do_ look like a girl, but in a good way." She took a step forward and took his hand in both of hers "It's a good thing, I think it makes you look cute." Yugi's eyes widened and his cheeks turned a pink color.

"R-Really?" He questioned, Anzu nodded.

"Yes, very cute!" She said, smiling and letting go of his hand. Yugi sat back down, feeling better now that Anzu had calmed him down. His friends sighed with relief, Joey picked up the sandwich Yugi had handed to him and handed it back, placing it in front of him. But now, instead of feeling embarrassed by the situation, Yugi felt angry...He grit his teeth as he thought of the prince, is he blind, or is he just stupid?

"I hate him." Yugi confirmed, grabbing the sandwich that was in front of him and taking a harsh bite out of it. His friends understood and was glad that he was no longer sad, but now they felt bad for the poor prince.

"Calm down, Yugi." Joey spoke, "I mean, you can't help it if he _likes_ you." Yugi shot a glare at Joey as he took another gruesome bite out of his sandwich.

"He only likes me because he thinks I'm a girl," Yugi swallowed heavily and looked at his sandwich, turning his glare to it instead and tearing it in half, taking another bite out of one of the pieces, feeling his heart burn in anger at the prince. How dare he think I'm a girl?! He narrowed his eyes and looked at all his friends, who were looking at him, concerned and scared for the prince.

"He better forget about me, that's all I have to say about the matter."

**:This was hard as hell to write, because I kept getting interrupted every minute and I'm in a bad environment to write, but hey I did it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	3. The Headmaster and Royal Dorm

**:Hello everyone,god this was hard to write due to the environment not being right, but here it is. I want to thank everyone for the positive feedback and support, it helps me a lot, now I am sorry to keep you waiting, so here is the chapter; please review and enjoy!:**

Atemu smiled happily as he walked, his eyes closed and feeling completely at peace as he thought of the lovely student he had encountered. Such a beautiful girl, truly a princess made from a fairy tale. Who could compete with that face, that voice, those eyes? Nothing could, absolutely nothing in the world could even think to rival her fantastic features.

"Can someone snap him out of it?" Malik asked, pointing at Atemu's face as they stopped walking. They had finished walking down the road, and were required to go to the headmaster's building, which happened to be the least extravagant building in the area. It was a simple, wooden cottage, it was hard to believe that this could be their place, but in front of it stood a small sign that read; Headmaster's House. They were standing in front it, and Mana, Malik, and Seto were circled around Atemu, who looked as if he had died and went to heaven. His eyes were closed, his cheeks were a bright red, and he had a dreamlike smile on his face.

"Anyone have a bucket of water?" Mana grumbled, feeling embarrassed for her brother's behavior. First he mistook a guy for a girl, and now he's being a lovestruck schoolgirl...Seto started snapping in front of Atemu's face, successfully gaining the dreaming teen's attention. Atemu opened his eyes, blinked, and then turned his gaze to Seto.

"What?" Atemu questioned, noticing how they were staring at him. "Is something wrong?" Seto let out a deep sigh and put a palm on his forehead.

"No, No." He grumbled. "Nothing's wrong..." He straightened his jacket, cleared his throat and knocked on the door. The four of them heard footsteps walk up to the closed door, and opened it to reveal a man with short, shoulder length, silver hair that covered one of his chocolate brown eyes, he wore a golden suit with a white shirt and a matching golden tie and shoes, the man smiled.

"Ah, if it isn't the royals!" The man's voice giggled, taking a step to the side, holding out his hand in a welcoming gesture. "Do come in." Seto nodded in thanks and entered the building first, he felt an instant discomfort, but it was most likely temporarily and due to the man's voice, it sounded strange.

The inside of the building was very, in a word, _homey_. It looked like your average country house on the inside, there was a couch, a television, a rug, some bookshelves, a set of stairs, some doors and paintings along the walls, it was as simple as you could get. The man smiled and gestured for them to follow him to a room. The four followed obediently, looking around to view the pictures on the walls as they walked. The room they entered was as simple as the living room, it looked like your standard office. Desk, bookshelves, file cabinets, a chair behind the desk, some decorations and papers on the desk, and more chairs in the front of it. Atemu and Mana were surprised when they found that they liked the place, they were used to very extravagant rooms, but they welcomed this change, it was very refreshing.

"Now then," The man took a seat behind the desk and placed his elbows onto the desk, folding his hands together. "Let us get introductions out of the way first, shall we?" Seto took a step forward.

"I am-"

"Seto Kaiba, the royal's adviser." The man interrupted, he turned his eyes to the other three, saying their names as he looked at them. "Prince Atemu, Princess Mana, and the chosen friend to accompany them; Malik Ishtar." Atemu rose an eyebrow, if he knew our names, why did he ask for introductions in the first place?

"I am Maximillion Pegasus, the school's headmaster." He smiled happily at them. "It is an honor to be in your presence, your highness's." He spoke, gesturing to Atemu and Mana. The siblings bowed politely.

"And it is an honor to be in yours, Mr. Pegasus." The two siblings spoke in a formal, polite way. Malik blinked in surprise at them, to him it looked as if it had been rehearsed! How is royalty like this, he looked to a picture in the room, trying not to think too hard about it. Pegasus nodded, his smile still on his face, he rose from his seat.

"Now, I believe you have read the papers I've sent you, correct?" Pegasus questioned, the siblings nodded at him. "Good, then you know that you have free roam of the school for a whole month, you may participate in classes, or just simply watch them. Due to the reason of you being here, you are allowed to choose a student, and take them out of class at any time to spend time with them." Atemu's face brightened at this, he could take a student out of class whenever he wanted?! Oh, he would use that to his advantage, _a lot_.

"Your dorms are right beside mine, you'll be able to tell it's yours, trust me on this." Pegasus chuckled before he continued. "You are allowed to leave your dorms at anytime, but I would be happy if you did not kidnap students out of their beds at night for..._special_...time." Atemu and Mana blushed at this, did he think that they wanted to do that right away? What kind of royals did this guy _have_ in the past?!

"I am sure you know that every Wednesday this month, there will be an event to celebrate you being here." Pegasus smiled. "But you will have to choose the event tomorrow by spinning a wheel in the auditorium, every event will be random." Malik brightened up at this, events sound fun! He looked at Pegasus and thought of how he acted so far, or maybe not...He shivered at the thought of weird events.

"Are there any questions?" Pegasus asked, he waited for a few seconds, seeing if anyone would speak up. He smiled. "Alright, now I know it's been a long day for you four, and since it _is_ the end of the school day for the students." He gestured to the door.

"I would recommend you find your dorm rooms and rest until tomorrow."

()()()()()()()()

"Oh, that Pegasus guy was _not_ kidding." Malik spoke, his eyes widening as he saw a large building come into view. The building was in the form of a large, but mini, stone castle with red carpeted stairs leading up to a pair of ginormous wooden doors. It looked like a castle straight out of a fairy tale.

"Beauty and The Beast, anyone?" Malik said, humor in his voice as he and the others walked up to it.

"I was thinking more of Rapunzel." Mana mumbled under her breath, stepping up to the large door at the same time as everyone else.

"The Sleeping Beauty fairy tale comes to mind." Atemu chuckled as he pushed on the doors, opening them with ease, he was surprised, they looked heavy, but they were as light as Styrofoam. Seto pinched the door with two fingers, pulling and rubbing some kind of material between them.

"It's some kind of soft wood..." Seto whispered, dusting his fingers off as he looked around. The inside was like a fairy tale as well, the walls and floors were stone and marble, a red carpet was spread out in the middle leading up to a grand staircase, open doors were at each side and at the top was a large door and two other staircases leading up to different hallways.

"Okay, this is _totally_ Beauty and The Beast." Malik commented, looking around. Seto cleared his throat and stepped out of their line they had formed absentmindedly, standing in front of them.

"Now," Seto began. "The workers here have said that they have moved our luggage to our rooms, however they didn't give us any numbers to indicate which room was whose, but they did say that Mana's room was next to Atemu's room..." Seto sighed and looked to Malik.

"But they mentioned nothing about ours." He said, irritated at the workers. Just because they weren't _royalty,_ didn't mean they didn't have the right to know where the hell their room was! Malik pumped his fist in the air.

"Room hunt!" Malik yelled, his voice bouncing off the stone walls. He dashed up the stairs, not hearing Seto's yelling to come back or his frantic running to catch up with him. Atemu and Mana watched this, amused until they disappeared from sight. Mana turned to her brother and smiled.

"Shall we go look too?" She suggested, Atemu smiled back at her and nodded, beginning to walk to the stairs, side by side with his sister.

They walked around the castle, taking in the scenery of it and at the craftsmanship of the building, it was truly a lovely place to explore. Atemu and Mana were used to castles, but this was such a unique area that they couldn't help but be impressed. Atemu smiled as he thought of fairy tales, it reminded him of his Princess, yes, _his_ princess. She was beautiful in every way, but he had only one question about her.

"Mana, do you remember the girl I talked to as we walked?" Atemu questioned, Mana turned her eyes to him and struggled as she tried not to roll her eyes at him. Oh yes, she saw _her_ very well.

"Yes, I do." She answered, thinking her brother was as blind as a bat. "Why, is something wrong?" Atemu sighed and looked at the doors, hoping for a sign to notice which one was his or Mana's.

"It's just..." He looked back to Mana. "She was wearing the boy's uniform, wasn't she?" Mana almost tripped over nothing as she heard this, so he _did_ notice that! Perhaps her brother wasn't so blind after all!

"Yes, yes she was." She responded, trying to hide her happiness, perhaps now he would realize that _she_ was a _he_? Atemu looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Do you think she's a cross dresser?" Mana tripped over nothing, but was caught by her brother before she fell completely to the ground. She stood up straight with his help, thanking him quietly and sighing.

"No, I don't think _she's_ a cross dresser." She said, hinting the truth behind her words. Atemu tilted his head at his sister, letting her go and walking side by side with her once more.

"But then, why would she wear the boy's uniform?"

"Maybe she's not really into skirts."

"So, she's wearing it because she's into pants?"

"Or maybe she can't wear skirts because it'd make her look funny."

"I think she'd look marvelous in a skirt." Mana wanted to die at that, how could her brother be so dense?! It was obvious that his _princess_ was a boy! He had a feminine face, but the uniform and the way he wasn't drooling over him was proof enough! Mana felt sorry for the poor boy, he probably had his manliness shot down to the ground at her brother's comment. If _only_ she could apologize for Atemu's blindness, well she had free roam, she could find the boy and apologize tomorrow. Atemu stopped suddenly, his head turned toward a set of doors.

"I found our rooms." Atemu spoke, pointing at the doors. Mana looked at them and smiled, on the rooms were labels that read 'Princess' and 'Prince'. She took a step away from her brother, only to turn back to him and give him a quick hug.

"I'm going to go unpack and rest, I'm tired." She said, smiling up at him. Atemu nodded and gave his sister a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, may you have sweet dreams, Mana." He smiled softly at her. She smiled back, reaching up and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"And you as well, big brother." She detached herself from him and looked to her door, she bit her lip and looked back to her brother. "Atemu, can I give you some advice?" Atemu tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes, what is it?" He questioned, she smiled and poked the bridge of his nose, causing him to look at her finger and go cross eyed.

"Get some high quality glasses made for you." She said sweetly as she removed her finger and headed off to the inside of her room. Atemu stood there, confused, and scratched the back of his head.

"Why do I need glasses?" He whispered to himself, shaking his head, and grabbing the doorknob of his room, opening it. Atemu looked around the room, impressed by how it looked, there was a king sized cream colored canopy bed in the center of the room, light wooded bed stands, a mini fridge in a corner next to a small table and two chairs, a large flat screened television, a light wooded coffee table in front of it along with a large cream colored loveseat, a large body mirror in a different corner, a large dresser, and two doors that most likely led to a bathroom and closet. The walls were cream colored, just like the loveseat and bed, and the floors were a light brown carpeting.

He looked at the bed, seeing two large suitcases on top of it. He sighed and walked to the cases, grabbing one and opening it to see some clothes he had packed. They were simple clothes that Seto had recommended buying to make them _fit_ _in_ more nicely with the students, so he had his very own Millennium High uniform, a couple of jeans, and a couple of T-shirts with some boxers and socks. He had only three pairs of shoes, uniform shoes, dance shoes, and tennis shoes. Atemu looked to his feet, never mind he had four. He grabbed his clothes and shoes, putting his clothes in the dresser and his shoes at the side of it.

He reached for the other suitcase and opened it, inside was a toothbrush, toothpaste, a brush, some shampoo, and a picture of his family and friends. Atemu grabbed the picture, smiling at the golden frame, he rose a hand and touched the face of his father, who was standing in regal golden clothes that symbolized that he had power, that _he_ was the Pharaoh. He set the picture on the bed stand, his face still smiling at it. Atemu began to take out the hygiene supplies, only to find a small golden crown that matched his own buried amongst it all, he narrowed his eyes as he took it out. It looked exactly like his, but it was smaller, more feminine then his own. He chuckled as he remembered why he had packed it, his mother had given it to him, so he may crown his spouse when he found the one. His smile grew as he thought this, oh, he had found _the one_, there was no mistake that the girl he had encountered was the one. Why else would his heart pound, and his face heat up at the sight of her? The only explanation to it all, was that the gods were telling him that he had found his princess, his Princess of The Sun.

He set the crown next to the picture, telling himself that he had to wait. He couldn't just walk up to her and crown her right away, no, he had to get to know her first. After all, you couldn't marry a person you just met...Atemu threw himself onto his back, landing on the soft, silken bedsheets. He placed an arm over his eyes, not expecting sleep to overcome him as he whispered out a simple comment to his statement. I can't marry a person I just met...

"But Ra, do I want to..."

**:Okay, so Atemu fell hard, but Yugi sure the hell didn't XD. I hope you liked this chapter, please review!: **


	4. Breakfast and Plans

**:This chapter wasn't _that_ hard to type, more or less it was only hard because of being interrupted, like always. I am sorry for random updates, one day it's only 1 and a half day long to wait, then it's 3-4 days, but I can only update after I've reread the chapter a couple of times and let my boyfriend read it and double check for me. I hope you like this chapter! Please review!:**

Atemu opened his eyes slowly, blinking them as he awoke and yawned. He sat up tiredly, looking around at the cream colored room that surrounded him. He looked back to himself and looked down at the bed, noticing how one of his suitcases were at the end of it, and still had some items in it that he had forgotten to take out, had he fallen asleep while unpacking? He moved to the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching and yawning at the same time.

Atemu moved to the end of the bed, taking hold of the unfinished suitcase and looked in it. He still had his hygiene supplies in it, he thought he had taken them out, did he put them back in? He shook his head, not able to recollect what had happened when he had unpacked. He grabbed the suitcase, closing it and taking it to one of the doors in his room, he made a guess, and opened the closest door to his bed, it was the bathroom.

The bathroom gave Atemu a scare, for as soon as he walked in, the bright yellow lights of it came on and blinded him, forcing him to shield his eyes with his free hand. He groaned and narrowed his eyes at the room, the walls were a bright white, while the floors were a black and white marble, around the room was a very pretty sink that had an oval mirror above it, a simple white toilet, and a bathtub with a shower head. Atemu placed the suitcase on the edge of the sink, reaching in and setting up the area around it, placing his toothbrush and toothpaste on one side of it, his hairbrush on the other, and then placing his shampoo onto the edge of the bathtub. He bent over the edge of the tub, reaching for the silver faucet and turning it on, letting water fall from it and making the sound of it falling echo off of the bright walls. He placed his hand under the running water, adjusting the temperature to a heat that scorched his body, just the way he liked it. He placed in the rubber coverup on the drainer of the tub and heard a knock on his door, he rose an eyebrow and exited the bathroom quickly.

"Yes?" Atemu called as he walked to the door. He opened the door, blinking in surprise when he saw a girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes standing in front of him, she wore a dark brown T-shirt and dirt covered blue jeans with normal tennis shoes, on the T-shirt was a name tag that read 'Ms. Wheeler.' Atemu blinked at the girl, confused as she stood there, her arms behind her back with a carefree smile on her face.

"Hello, Your Highness." She greeted happily. Atemu studied this girl closely, she looked so young, yet she wore a name tag, was she a teacher? That'd be insane! Before he could say anything else, she removed one arm from behind her back to reveal a small white piece of paper in her hand, she held it out to him.

"The Headmaster wished for me to bring you this, he said he had forgotten to give it to you." She explained, still holding the paper with a smile. Atemu nodded and took the paper, glancing down at it, he looked back to the girl, vaguely surprised that she wasn't ogling him, maybe she _is_ a teacher...

"Thank you, Ms. Wheeler." He thanked politely. Ms. Wheeler giggled and waved her hand in a dismissive manner.

"Please, call me Serenity." She offered, "I hope to see you in my class, have a good day, Your Highness." She bowed, waving as she then walked down the hall, humming as she did this. Atemu watched her until she disappeared, she looked and sounded _really_ young, and yet he found out that she _was_ a teacher...What kind of school is this? He withdrew back into his room, walking to the bathroom as he looked at the paper he was given, he turned off the bathwater, raising an eyebrow at what he read.

_1__st__ Period: _6:30-9:25

_2nd Period: 9:30-11:25_

_3rd Period: 11:30-1:25_

_4th Period: 1:30-3:30_

There's only four classes a day? Atemu thought, confused at this. What kind of school has only four classes a day, and when do they have lunch? He turned the paper over, trying to see if he could find any other details about this schedule he had acquired, nothing...He sighed, walking out of the bathroom and placing the paper on one of the bed stands. Atemu looked at the bed stand, noticing the smaller version of his golden crown and picture of his family, he grabbed the crown, holding it delicately in his hands. He narrowed his eyes, he would find her again today...

But first, a bath would be nice.

()()()()()()()

"I am _so_ not ready for today." Joey grumbled at the cafeteria table, his head on the table, making him see only the shiny black marble of it, he banged his head against it, his friends eating as he did this. Anzu put a spoonful of yogurt in her mouth, looking at Joey and rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you eat something, it'll make you feel better." Anzu suggested, taking another spoonful. Joey lifted his head, his eyes baggy and worn out, had he been up all night again? Bakura wanted to laugh at him, he chewed on a piece of toast as he picked up his other piece and set it on top of Joey's head.

"Eat that." Bakura demanded, taking a bite out of his own piece of toast. Joey grumbled as he grabbed the piece of toast off of his head, he sniffed warily, as if scared that Bakura would have poisoned it, and took a small bite out of it. Yugi nibbled on a glazed doughnut, looking down at the notebook he had had yesterday, he needed to get this memorized, and the sooner he memorized this, the better, perhaps today he could practice making it if he was allowed?

"So, any idea what's happening in class today, Yugi?" Anzu questioned, turning her eyes to him and smiling. Yugi looked at her, swallowing his bite and shrugging.

"I'm not sure, if anything we're probably going to practice making the dish we want to prepare." Yugi suggested, his eyes returning to his notebook. He took another bite out of his doughnut.

"So, Yugi," Bakura started, looking at the boy who wouldn't stop studying. "What're you going to do if you see _him_ again." Yugi choked on his food, beating his chest and gagging, his friends helped him immediately. Yugi grabbed the nearest drink, which happened to be a glass of chocolate milk, and chugged it, he slammed it down, breathing heavily. He shot a fierce glare at Bakura, hating him for even mentioning _him_.

"What do you mean, 'What am I going to do?'" Yugi spoke harshly. "I'm going to ignore him, obviously." He looked around the cafeteria, seeing students leaving and entering the cafeteria, their golden uniforms sparkling in the cafeteria's bright light. Anzu stood up, putting down her now empty yogurt container, and stretched. Bakura stood up as well, dusting his hands off, he placed his hands on his hips.

"A bit harsh, aren't you?" Bakura commented. "Be a little nicer to the poor prince, would ya?" Yugi scoffed and shook his head.

"After calling me a girl?" Yugi snapped, "As if, he would be lucky if he could even catch me taking a glance at him." He whipped his head around, looking at every corner and wall of the place, making sure that the royal wasn't there with him at that moment, they had free roam, he had to be careful. He looked down, reaching his arm up and rolling back the sleeve to reveal a silver watch on his wrist. It was 6:20, he inhaled through his nose, looking at Joey, who was still eating the toast with a grim expression.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Yugi questioned as he stood up, grabbing his notebook and placing it in his pocket. Joey sighed and stood up as well, setting down the toast and placing his hands in his pockets.

"We have a test in Animal Care today..."

"Isn't that the one where your sister teaches kids how to make a animal happy or something?" Bakura questioned, Joey glared at him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah."

"It shouldn't be _that_ hard, should it?" Bakura smiled. "'How to Make a Dog Happy' Simple; 'Throw a bone at it.'" Joey wanted to choke him, Animal Care was a hard class, damn it! You had to study what makes animals happy, what their key diet was, what they couldn't eat, when they needed to bathe, it was _really_ hard!

"He's teasing you, Joey." Yugi spoke quickly, noticing how Joey seemed to be getting aggravated with his friend. Joey turned to him, understanding quickly and nodded at him.

"Okay," Joey smiled, before his eyes widened and he took a look at his own watch. "Um...guys?" He said, his tone taking a panicked feel to it. His three friends looked at him, confused and concerned.

"What is it now?" Anzu questioned, crossing her arms. Joey gulped and smiled awkwardly and pointed to his watch.

"It's 6:28..."

()()()()()()()()()

Atemu dried his hair off with a plain white towel, relishing in the clean feeling that swept over his body, he loved taking a bath in the morning, it always relaxed him. He sighed happily as he allowed the towel to drape over his shoulders, he grabbed a different towel and wrapped it around his waist, walking out of his bathroom, and noticing a tray on top of his coffee table. He walked over to it, being cautious as he approached it, it was a dark brown tray with a silver platter on it, covered with a circular lid. Atemu grabbed the lid by it's handle and lifted it off, his eyes widening at what he saw beneath it.

It was breakfast, to put it in simple terms. There was two pieces of french toast drenched in syrup, a side plate with bacon on it, some silverware, and on the side of the tray was a chocolate milk he hadn't seen until at that moment. Atemu blinked in surprise, taking a seat on the loveseat that rested in front of the coffee table, he reached down, grabbing a fork and stabbing one of the pieces of french toast. He hadn't had this kind of breakfast before, to him, it looked like two pieces of bread that looked as if they were burnt, he was very surprised to find that they were soft. He cut off a piece with the side of his fork, taking the piece onto it and raising it to his face. He sniffed it, the warm, sweet smell invading his nose and making his mouth water. He placed it in his mouth and gasped at the taste. It was so fluffy and sweet! It was delicious! In Egypt, he would only have fruit for breakfast, this was so different! Atemu placed his fork down, reaching for a piece of bacon and taking it into his mouth, liking it immediately as well. It was crunchy and savory, it was wonderful and made him hum in delight. He grabbed the glass of milk next to him, the bacon had made his mouth dry, and took a sip. Now, that was different, it was milk but it was chocolatey, how did that work? But, it was good, so why did it matter?

Atemu finished his breakfast quickly, satisfied with what he had eaten and looked up to the ceiling. He stood up, leaving the tray on the coffee table, if someone had brought it, then someone can come pick it up. He walked to his dresser, taking out the Millennium High uniform, he felt the fabric of it, a silk smooth texture, it had to be made of a high quality material, he looked on top of the dresser and spotted where he had set his golden crown, he ignored it, he could go at least one day without it on, couldn't he? He stripped himself of the towels and placed on the uniform with some difficulty, he hadn't dealt with buttons or ties before, so it was very hard, but when he looked in the mirror, he found himself to appear quite dashing, in his own opinion of course. But, what would _she_ say? Would she think he looked good in this, would she prefer him to wear what he had on yesterday? Oh, if only he knew what she liked to see on men, he wanted to win her, he _needed_ to win her. He narrowed his eyes and pouted, he had free roam, couldn't he start winning her now?

He walked over to his bed stand, taking the white piece of paper in his hand, he smiled down at it and headed out the door, placing it in his pocket. He exited the room quietly, shutting it as gently as he could, hoping not to wake his beloved sister from her slumber. Atemu looked down the hallways, sighing in relief as he walked through them and saw no one, he could be alone...He smirked at the thought, _alone_. Oh, he could do plenty of things when he was alone, Seto would probably force them to go on a personal tour, but with him being alone, he could get straight to what he wanted to do.

Locating his Princess.

()()()()()()()

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?!" Bakura yelled as he and his friends ran down the halls and to the outskirts of the school, noticing other students running to their class's as well.

"I did say something dammit!" Joey responded loudly, his friends were running in a line, with him being the slowest, Bakura being in front of him, Anzu in front of _him_, and Yugi running in front of _all_ of them. Why was Yugi such a good runner? He's small and flexible, Joey's mind answered for him.

"Yeah, at the last minute!" Anzu commented, her chest starting to hurt from running, she smiled brightly as she looked to a building that was a bright baby blue color, it was small and looked normal compared to some of the buildings. She increased her speed, grabbing Yugi's hand, causing him to gasp in surprise at her.

"What is-Ah!" He yelled as Anzu began to sprint in front of him and drag him against his will. Bakura and Joey ran off in separate directions, heading to their own classes. Anzu smiled behind herself at Yugi.

"Come on, we have to get to class!" She giggled as she slowed down a little bit, and let Yugi go, allowing him to catch up with her, and then began a gentle jog that calmed them both down. Yugi smiled at her, beginning a conversation, the time no longer invading their minds. The two friends stopped in front of the building, leaning on their knees and breathing heavily, Anzu looked at her own watch, pulling back her sleeve, she glared at it.

"Stupid...Joey..." She gulped in some air. "It's only 6:25..." Yugi let out a chuckle at that, he had to remind Joey to fix his watch sometime today. He straightened up, letting out a soft gasp as he felt a strange sensation come over him. Anzu looked at him as she straightened herself up as well.

"What's wrong?" She questioned. Yugi looked around, feeling a bit frightened at that moment, he shook his head.

"N-Nothing..." He whispered, he forced a smile on his face. "Come on, we can ask Mr. Tsunami what we're doing today." He grabbed her hand, dragging her inside quickly. Yugi's heart was racing and his face was heating up, he was panicking, it felt like someone was watching him! The two friends entered the building, hand in hand, closing the door behind them...

Ignoring the Royal that had followed them from afar.

**:Stalker Alert! Stalker Alert! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and see you next chapter!:**


	5. Cooking Class, Dropping Eggs is Not Fun

**:Hi everyone how are you?! I'm doing pretty decent, this chapter was surprisingly easy to write...in a sense. The only problem I had was that my A button is messing up and won't type sometimes, so that was annoying, but hey what can I do? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, please review!:**

Yugi stepped into the cooking class, taking a quick look around the room, he was surprised when he saw that only half of the class had shown up. He released Anzu's hand, smiling in apology as he walked to one of the nearby cooking lab tables, a mini kitchen. The room was a bright white color, the floors a shining blue tile, mini kitchens were stationed amongst the room near a fridge, making it easier for students to grab ingredients, and a large chalkboard was stationed at the front of the room, it laid bare of any words. The room contained a friendly vibe and would keep anyone at peace and focused, but as Yugi darted his eyes around the room, he only had that one Royal on his mind, he had felt someone watching him, and no one else sprung to his mind when he thought of that. Surely Royals would sleep in, they had free roam, they could do whatever they wanted in this place!

He stood at his station, not taking in Anzu's presence as she took her place as his partner beside him, she looked at him and sighed. Couldn't he relax for just a second? She placed a concerned hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. Yugi jumped and turned his eyes to her, feeling relieved when he saw that it was only her. She shook her head and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"Calm down, Yugi." She whispered, "He's not going to just suddenly appear out of nowhere." Yugi nodded, sighing as he looked down at the table and noticed a light blue sheet of paper. He took hold of it, scanning the page quickly.

_As soon as you are at your station, prepare to make standard sugar cookies, as you can recall (or so I hope), it is the easiest item we have made this year. If you do not make these, I will hold you back after class to make ten more batches of them. Measure correctly and remember to work with your partner._

Yugi smiled in relief, but felt a bit sad by the note. Sure, they had an easy day today, but he wanted to practice making his cake. He sighed and looked to Anzu, who was scanning the note over his shoulder.

"Cookies, huh?" She giggled. "Mr. Tsunami is such a silly teacher, why would he make us prepare cookies?" She giggled more, kneeling down and opening some cabinets to retrieve a cookie sheet and mixing bowl. Yugi opened the drawer at their station, taking out the necessary measuring cups and spoons. He heard the door open, his eyes darting to it immediately, only to find a fellow classmate coming through the door. He shook his head, he needed to take Anzu's advice and calm down...

"I'll go get the ingredients, Anzu." Yugi told her, she nodded in response as she preheated the oven to 350 degrees. He walked to the nearest fridge, the color was silver and light was bouncing off of the shiny metal door. He opened it, collecting eggs, milk, butter...He smiled, holding the items carefully in his arms, and pulled away from the fridge, bumping it shut with his hip. Yugi sat the ingredients on the counter, looking at Anzu who had put on an apron, she smiled at Yugi and gestured to the counter. He looked down at it, blinking in surprise when he found that Anzu had gathered the dry ingredients while he had gathered the wet ones.

"I told you that _I_ would get the ingredients, Anzu." Yugi pouted with humor in his voice. She giggled and shrugged, putting some flour in the bowl.

"Well, you weren't fast enough." She teased with a wink, putting more ingredients into the bowl. Anzu knew what to do when it came to baking cookies, but anything else and she would send the place up in flames. Yugi, however, when it came to cookies, he wasn't that good, he'd always mix something up and prepare it wrong, but when it came to something else, he was amazing. So, it was obvious as to why he and Anzu had become partners in their cooking class, not only because they were friends, but because of how their cooking skills went hand in hand and filled up the spots they couldn't fill themselves.

"Hey Anzu," Yugi said, watching her as she stirred the cookie dough. She rose her eyes to him in question. "Do you like the prince?" Anzu's face turned a slight rose color, she darted her eyes back to the dough, beginning to stir faster.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," She stuttered out. "I haven't even talked to him, why would I like him when I don't even know him?" She smiled awkwardly, Yugi looked at the dough, seeing it clump together in a horrid way. He felt bad for the poor mixture, it was obvious that she had some sort of affection toward the prince, even if it _was_ only for the fact the guy had a handsome face. Handsome face? Yugi found himself questioning, he didn't have a handsome face, he had an annoying, stupid looking one that needed to be punched. He tapped Anzu's shoulder, making her realize what she was doing the dough. She blushed in shame and began to remake the cookie dough, Yugi chuckled as he watched this, ignoring the sound of the door being opened.

"It really is an honor for you to visit my classroom first, Your Highness!" A tanned man with spiked black hair and ocean blue eyes said, excitedly shaking Atemu's hand. The man's hair was pulled back in a pony tail, and on his forehead was a headband that had the design of ocean waves, he wore long blue pants, a long blue shirt, and white apron with ocean designs and white tennis shoes, on his shirt was a name tag that read; Mr. Tsunami. Atemu smiled at the man, being polite as he let go of the man's hand and was led in. The man made a wide gesture with his arms.

"Allow me to present my cooking class! Everyone, say hi to the nice gentleman!" Mr. Tsunami spoke, smiling proudly at his classroom. None of his students lifted their heads, for they were used to their teacher's loud mouth and never paid attention to him unless he was directing a recipe or assigning an assignment. Mr. Tsunami pouted in response to this and placed his hands on his hips as he shrugged.

"Ah well," Mr. Tsunami. "I hope you don't mind my classes rudeness, they don't talk much." Atemu rose an eyebrow at this, every teacher in the world would be happy to have a class that hardly ever talked! Isn't that the teacher's dream, to teach and never be interrupted? This school really _is_ weird...

"It is fine," Atemu spoke with a smile. "I am sure I will enjoy observing your class, Mr. Tsunami." Mr. Tsunami threw his head back, placing his hand on the back of his head, and letting out a throaty laugh.

"Please, don't be so formal!" He laughed, throwing his arm around Atemu's shoulder. "Call me Mako." he smiled and let go of Atemu, who stumbled back in surprise. "Make yourself at home." Mako winked, waving at him as he headed off to a door at the end of the room, and exited the building. Atemu blinked at this, the teacher can leave whenever he want? Okay, again, this school is weird...

He darted his eyes around, looking at the faces of every student in the small building, until his eyes finally rested upon the one face he wanted to see. That pure, beautiful, angelic face. Atemu couldn't hide his smile as he walked across the room, ignoring the people who shot a glance his way, and headed straight for the person he wanted to see.

"Yugi, you forgot an extra egg." Anzu said, pouting as she noticed that something was missing from the dough. Yugi looked up at her and nodded, retreating back to the fridge, not hearing the footsteps that were coming up behind him, nor did he hear Anzu's gasp as the footsteps drew even closer. Yugi reached in and grabbed a white egg, holding it carefully in his palm. He turned around, bumping into a hard chest, and gasped as he fell backwards and dropped the egg. He didn't hear the egg hit the ground, and he didn't feel his back get smacked by the cold fridge.

Instead, he felt a warm arm wrap itself around his back, forcing Yugi's instincts to grab the nearest item in reach, which happened to be a silk smooth shirt, he gripped it in his fists, closing his eyes as this all happened in seconds. Yugi opened his eyes after a moment, feeling his eyes widen as he stared up into crimson orbs that looked directly into his own amethyst ones that rested safely in his skull.

"W-Wha..." Yugi gasped out, trying to collect what had happened. The person was holding him with one arm around his back, and he held his hand out, the egg he had dropped rested in his tanned palm. The room was silent, the whole class staring at the two people near the fridge. The crimson eyed person smirked at him.

"You dropped something, Princess." He purred. Yugi recognized the person immediately, his face glowing red in anger and embarrassment. Yugi straightened himself up and pushed the prince away, grabbing the egg, and sending a harsh glare the Royal's way. He stomped over to his station, ignoring the surprised expression on Atemu's face. Yugi looked to Anzu, whose mouth was gaped in surprise, her actions paused as if by a remote, she wasn't the only one in the class with that expression either...Almost everyone had that expression. Yugi sent a glare at the classes, it snapped the students out of their gaze immediately, and they resumed their work as if nothing had happened.

"Yugi, you're not going to thank him?" Anzu whispered, accepting the egg given to her and cracked it, placing the yolk in the bowl. Yugi grumbled a response and narrowed his eyes at the mixing bowl, as if blaming the egg for seeing him again. He jumped in shock as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder, he jerked his head to the side, seeing the prince stand next to him, arm around him, and hand resting comfortably on his shoulder.

"No thank you?" Atemu chuckled, not seeming to care about Yugi's harsh glare. Yugi shoved off his hand, crossing his arms and resuming to watch Anzu stir. Atemu rose an eyebrow, his princess was a feisty one. He wondered what was wrong with her, did something happen, was she on her...Atemu shivered and shook his head.

"What is your group making?" Atemu questioned with a smile, Yugi shot him a glance and mumbled a response. "I apologize, I didn't catch that." Yugi kept his mouth shut, refusing to respond to him.

"We're making sugar cookies." Anzu answered for him, feeling bad for both Yugi and the prince. Perhaps if she could get Atemu to talk to her, and maybe, just maybe, even begin to like her, she could make it easier for Yugi. It would be killing two birds with one stone, make Yugi happy, and get a husband.

"I see." Atemu mused, he had eaten a few cookies before in his lifetime, they were always made by the servants though. Anzu tried to speak, only to find that the prince wasn't looking at her, nor was he paying any attention to her, she sighed and rested her eyes back onto the dough. He looked at his princess, who really didn't seem happy at all. Really, what was wrong with her?

"Are you alright?" He questioned, concerned for Yugi. Yugi glared at him, oh if only he _knew_. He shook his head at the prince, causing Atemu to internally gasp, she responded for once!

"What's wrong?" He asked, deciding to see if she would respond to him once more. Yugi looked to him, trying to pull his most innocent face at the Royal.

"Nothing," Yugi whispered, trying to hide his hatred as he spoke, he was doing a fairly good job. "It's just...well..." Atemu took this chance to grab Yugi's hand, causing Yugi's eyes to widen and his face turn a light pink color, that wasn't part of the plan.

"If it's anything I can help with, tell me." Atemu whispered, wanting to make this princess happy, he would do anything to make her happy, to win her heart, to let her become his. Yugi rose his eyes to the mindless Prince, faking a saddened expression.

"Well..." Yugi whispered, allowing fake tears to form in his eyelashes. Anzu stopped what she was doing and watched, trying not to notice Yugi's act, why must he show off his Drama skills here to a prince? Couldn't he just forgive and forget? Anzu remembered the time when Joey said she looked like a boy and she didn't speak to him for a week, she took back her thought and understood Yugi's feelings right away.

His princess was crying? Atemu blinked in surprise as he watched the tears form and rest themselves in his princess's lashes, what had happened to her? What could have been so bad that it forced her to cry, Atemu vowed, at that moment, to never leave her side until he solved her sorrow. He removed his hand from Yugi's, to instead place them on Yugi's small shoulders, feeling her small bones underneath the male uniform she wore. He looked down at her, his concern welling up in his chest. Yugi lowered his gaze to the floor, his bangs covering his eyes, his expression unreadable behind them.

"Princess, please tell-" Atemu gasped in shock as he felt a sharp pain erupt throughout his face, a loud smack resounded throughout the room. Yugi's hand was raised, Atemu's left cheek began to turn red. Yugi smirked at this, his head now risen, he had just slapped a prince. Anzu dropped her spoon in shock, and other students of the class stopped what they were doing once more and gasped at the event that had taken place.

"A few things," Yugi spoke, his voice loud with anger, his eyes now completely dry and hard with rage. "For one; Do not, and I mean, do _not_ touch me! Two; My name is not _princess_, it's Yugi! And Three; I am _not_ a girl dammit!" Yugi screamed this to the rooftop of the small building, stomping past the stunned Royal, who had fallen to his knees in shock of the slap, and exited the building.

What? Atemu thought, raising a hand to his cheek, the cheek now stinging due to the force of the slap. He kept his widened eyes on the ground, not able to process the information that was given to him. His princess didn't like to be touched...His princess was not...He gulped, that was impossible. She had to be a girl, he wouldn't have felt so attracted to her if she wasn't! But, she's wearing the male uniform, and Mana did hint toward this if you think about it. Atemu shook his head, trying to will himself into thinking that he had heard wrong. He let out a soft inaudible gasp as he saw a delicate hand reach out in front of him, he looked up and found sky blue eyes smiling sadly at him.

"Sorry about Yugi." A girl spoke to him, the same girl that was trying to speak to him before. He took the hand, allowing the girl to help him up. "You hurt his feelings, his pride, you know?" The girl smiled at him as she released his hand, trying to get him to understand. Atemu nodded at her, understanding what she was saying. Hurt his pride...His princess was a boy, and he had hurt his pride as a male. He could understand that greatly, for he had been forced to wear something that looked like a dress back in Egypt. What was the boy's name? Yugi, the girl had said it and so had Yugi himself. Atemu narrowed his eyes down at the station, seeing in the corner of his eye, the girl reaching into the dough to pull out clumps of it.

Atemu thought of Yugi's face, it didn't matter if he was a boy or a girl, the face was still beautiful none the less, same with the voice, how the voice had tricked him, but still contained that mesmerizing sound to it. Yugi had fit perfectly in his arms when he had caught him, despite it all, despite his princess being a male, he couldn't find Yugi to be unattractive, Atemu never thought himself as gay but...He closed his eyes.

"Yugi," Atemu whispered, testing the taste of the name on his tongue. Anzu looked to him in confusion, somewhat shocked to hear Yugi's name come out of his mouth, shouldn't he be infuriated with him?

"Your High-"

"You!" Atemu suddenly yelled, making Anzu gasp as he suddenly grabbed her hand with both of his. She blushed as Atemu stared into her eyes, forcing her still.

"You are partners with Yugi in this class, are you not?" Atemu questioned her, Anzu nodded quickly. "And I believe you were standing with him when I arrived yesterday, correct?" She nodded once more. Atemu inhaled through his nose, clearing his mind. "Then I ask you, no, I beg you!" Anzu's eyes widened as Atemu voiced his request.

"Please, tell me everything you know about Yugi!"

**:Atemu just admitted he's gay, lovely...Yugi, you're in trouble, big trouble, and Anzu's not exactly gonna help you either. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:**


	6. An Adorable Blond Discovery

**:A key why you no fix yourself?! Oh well, Hi everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it took a little bit to make and a lot of concentration! Please enjoy and review!:**

Who the _hell_ does that prince think he is?! Yugi thought, stomping off, his face bright red in rage. He glared down at the ground, not stopping stride as he moved where his legs took him, not caring where he would end up at that moment, as long as it didn't take him back to _him_. Yugi tightened his fists, his nails biting into his palm, why did the thought of that prince make him so angry?! Well, he called you a girl, that's a good start. He chuckled at his own thought, finding amusement in the true statement.

Yugi thought of what had happened in the cooking class, it could have been a normal class day, just baking cookies with Anzu, nothing wrong, no princes who were as blind as a bat, nothing wrong at all, but _no_. That _stupid_ prince had to ruin it! Yugi would have been _just_ fine if he had fallen back onto the fridge, it wouldn't have _killed_ him, it would have hurt quite a bit, but it still wouldn't have caused fatal damage. The prince didn't have to go all 'White Knight' on him, catching him like that and making a show of catching the egg as well, how did he do that anyway? Did all princes have some sort of ability to be a knight in shining armor at any moment, hell, Yugi wouldn't be surprised if he was five miles away from the prince and he had fallen, and that the prince would just _suddenly _be there, holding him like a damsel in distress.

Oh, for the love of god, it was just dropping an egg! And it was _his_ fault that you fell in the first place! Yugi thought, surprised when he found that it was true. He had only begun to fall when he had ran into the prince's chest. So, if the prince hadn't been in his way, and _if_ he hadn't forgot the extra egg, he wouldn't have had that over dramatic, _romantic_, awkward as hell experience! Yugi grit his teeth, hating himself for a brief moment. If you had _just_ remembered the egg, he sighed, placing a hand on his forehead, his legs still moving as he did this.

Yugi shook his head, even if he _hadn't_ forgotten the egg, the prince would have still appeared, but why him? Yugi finally stopped his movements, his legs now firmly in place on the ground, his eyes staring at the ground in thought. Why the hell _was_ the prince after him? Sure, he had a pretty face and called you a princess of the sun, but why would- Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh god, please no..." Yugi whispered, his voice laced with panic.

"_I have found her,"_

"_My Princess of the Sun."_

The reason behind the royalty coming to the school was to find a spouse by the end of the month, but it had only been the first day after they had arrived. Please don't let my thoughts be right, Yugi begged, his thoughts running with one sentence, over and over, as if the words were running laps around his brain, just to get on his nerves. The prince wants to marry you.

Yugi felt his face heat up with something other than rage, he wanted to kick himself. He didn't like the prince, he didn't even know him, he was embarrassed due to the fact the prince hinted that he wanted _him_. No, he doesn't want you, Yugi suddenly told himself, he wants the female you. He recollected his thoughts, calming down.

"That's right." Yugi muttered, a small relieved smile making it's way onto his face. He thinks you're a girl, but you told him you're a boy, so that means he doesn't want you anymore. Yugi wanted to cheer, he wanted to dance! There's no way a royal could be gay, that would mean no offspring! But there's two of them, Yugi pouted at this, but the prince is the oldest. He smiled once more, the prince needed a _wife_, not a _husband_. Yugi felt overjoyed at the knowledge, princes need princesses, _real_ princesses, princesses with actual female organs. He couldn't help himself, he let out a giggle and spun around on one leg, holding his arms out to feel the air caress his body. Thank god for the royalty's need to reproduce!

"Well," A female voice interrupted Yugi's thoughts, "Someone looks like they're having fun." Yugi stopped spinning, halting himself with his other heel as he placed it back on the ground, his arms returning to his sides, his eyes widened. Standing in front of him, were the other three people who had arrived with the prince. The Princess; Mana, The Adviser; Seto, and The Friend; Malik. Yugi blinked in surprise when he found that Seto was wearing a very business-like suit, complete with a pure navy blue jacket and pants, a white dress shirt underneath, a sky blue tie, and black dress shoes. Yugi turned his eyes to Malik, finding _him_, in a more casual attire; A small light lavender colored tank top that revealed a tanned stomach, long silken black pants that gripped the man's hips, black slippers, and golden wrist bands on each arm. Yugi couldn't help but smile when he saw Mana's outfit, she chose a more suitable attire for casual royalty, it was a short white dress that reached her knees, the dress was covered in dark blue butterflies, along with the dress was a blue colored jacket that covered her slender arms, on her feet were white sandals with a flower on top of the straps of it.

Yugi chuckled, placing a hand on the back of his head, his cheeks now pink with embarrassment. Mana giggled, putting her hand to her mouth, she placed her hand back down, her eyes suddenly widening, and her mouth forming a small 'Oh'. She took hold of one of Yugi's hands with both of hers, Yugi felt the sudden urge to slap her, but thought better of it because he knew _who_ he was thinking about.

"I want to apologize," She said softly, smiling sadly at him. "My brother is a complete idiot sometimes, I hope his comment didn't harm you in an emotional way." Yugi blinked in surprise at this sudden apology, he felt an instant friendly affection for the princess. His eyes became half lidded, his cheeks taking a normal but rosy color, his mouth forming a gentle smile as he looked at the princess.

"Don't worry," Yugi spoke, his voice soothing and gentle. The three people looked at him, their cheeks turning a shade of red as he spoke. "I'm used to it." Mana couldn't believe it, the boy was practically glowing! She couldn't help but understand why her brother was so starstruck by this boy, he was beautiful! Atemu had seen him when he had been reading a book, but _she_ had seen a smile! She felt a sudden urge to brag to her brother, but cast that thought to the side as she just looked back into the amethyst eyes which were still looking at her in that gentle, yet fixed, gaze.

"O-Oh." Mana giggled awkwardly, snapping out of her trance. She removed her hands, placing them behind her back, why was she getting flustered? God, what _is_ this kid? A princess of the sun, her mind answered. She gasped internally and shook her head, no. A _prince_ of the sun, she looked at her friends, Seto had turned his eyes away, casting his eyes down at the ground, and Malik was gaping like a fish out of water.

"Wow..." Malik whispered, Yugi tilted his head in confusion. "You really are like a princess." Yugi's eyes widened and felt his palm twitching, don't slap him, don't slap him, do _not_ slap him! Malik noticed that Yugi was displeased, and quickly corrected himself.

"Prince!" Malik yelled. "I mean prince! I'm sorry!" He placed his hands together in a way of begging for forgiveness. Yugi calmed down immediately and let out a giggle.

"Don't worry about it." Yugi said, making a gesture at him to stop. He turned his eyes to the adviser who was looking down at the ground. "Seto, right?" Seto whipped his head up, his face now stone cold and looked at him with a hard gaze.

"Yes." He responded, his voice as cold as ice. Yugi cringed, he saw Mana do the same.

"Will you take a chill pill, Seto?" Mana whined, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's cold enough." Yugi mumbled under his breath, he heard Malik let out a hearty laugh, Malik reached over and wrapped his arm around Yugi's neck, pulling him into a one sided awkward hug.

"I like you!" Malik spoke happily, smiling cheekily as he tightened his grip. Yugi smiled at him, somewhat enjoying the attention, no one was flirting with him, they weren't calling him a girl anymore, he liked it.

"Hey, Yugi!" A voice called out, Yugi turned his head to the direction where the voice sounded from, his neck being loosened from the grip Malik had on it. Joey was waving at him, a giant smile plastered on his face, and in his left hand was a black leash that held a small golden retriever puppy at the end of it, it ran beside him happily. Yugi giggled at the sight and waved back, ignoring the royals at that moment. Joey came jogging up to them, breathing heavily as he smiled cheekily at them.

"What's up?" Joey asked, his breathing starting to calm down. His eyes turned to the royals and rose his eyebrow. "Hanging with royalty today?" He turned his eyes back to Yugi, not noticing how the other three were looking at him...or the puppy. Yugi shrugged at the question.

"I guess you can say that." Yugi laughed, looking over at Mana with a smile. Mana dropped to her knees, and started to pet the small puppy in front of her.

"It's so cute!" She cooed, the puppy now barking happily and wagging it's tail. "What's it's name?" She giggled, petting the puppy's head, enjoying how the puppy began to place it's front paws on her legs, letting her have better access it's head.

"His name is Aureus." Joey responded, kneeling down in front of her and Aureus. "It's Latin for golden yellow." He began to pet Aureus's back, Mana giggled once more, watching as Yugi knelt down and began to ask about the puppy, soon Malik was petting the puppy as well. She looked up to Seto.

"Hey Seto, why don't-" Her eyes widened, stopping in mid-sentence as she noticed Seto's expression. His eyes were wide, his mouth open a small inch, and his cheeks the faintest color of pink in the world, his eyes were locked onto something...Mana followed his gaze, she blinked and gaped at where the gaze rested. His eyes weren't locked onto something, they were locked onto _someone_.

"Well," Joey said, taking Aureus into his arms and standing up, the others followed and stood up as well. "I should get back to class, it's almost time to go to 2nd period, and I really don't want to be late." Joey winked at the little group and waved, saying goodbye as he ran with Aureus tucked under his arm. Yugi waved, watching as Joey disappeared, he turned his eyes back to the royals, noticing Seto's expression immediately.

"What's wrong with him?" Yugi questioned, pointing at the stunned adviser. Malik placed one of his hands on his hip, raising the other to his chin in thought. Mana just crossed her arms, smirking and raising an eyebrow knowingly, Seto was _completely_ out of it. Malik removed his hand from his chin, waving it in front of Seto's stunned face.

"I think we broke him." Malik said, beginning to snap in front of his eyes. Mana began to giggle as Malik snapped for the fifth time, finally waking Seto from his dazed mind. Seto blinked in shock, placing a hand on his head.

"W-What was..." Seto whispered in disbelief, his face containing a concerned expression, oh this was _not_ happening, not to _him_. Yugi narrowed his eyes, wondering what was wrong, in a quick flash his mind went over what had happened, he understood quickly. Yugi smirked, crossing his arms, mimicking Mana's position.

"Don't tell me..." Yugi spoke, his tone amused beyond compare.

"You found _your_ princess of the sun?" Mana finished Yugi's sentence, her tone matching Yugi's.

"_Prince _actually." Malik chuckled, placing both hands on his hips. Seto's face turned a brighter pink and shook his head.

"No! I don't know what-" Seto began, only to stop himself from speaking and closed his eyes in desperation. "I just..." The other three waited patiently for him, Yugi coughed into his hand.

"By the way," Yugi said, his amused smirk still plastered onto his face, removing his hand from his lips. "Joey's gay, so you have a chance." Seto's eyes widened, his face turning a bright red before he tried to will himself to stop blushing. He shook his head, his eyes staring down at the ground.

"He's beyond adorable." Seto whispered, placing his hand over his mouth, as if amazed that he had said just a thing. Mana and Malik's eyes widened, who was this and where did Seto go?

"Huh?" Yugi said, knowing he wanted to say more about his friend. Joey was good looking, he couldn't lie, but adorable?

"He..." Seto closed his eyes, as if trying to will himself to believe that he wasn't thinking about this. "He's so cute, and he's far more adorable than that puppy he had brought." he admitted, turning his head the other way, trying to avoid the shocked expressions that were staring into his skull. Mana clapped her hands together and smiled happily.

"This is great!" She cried out. "Not only did Atemu find someone he liked, but you found one as well!" She giggled and latched onto Seto's arm, much to his discomfort. Yugi cringed at hearing the prince's name, oh yeah, it's Atemu, he knew that.

"I do not-"

"Oh, don't lie!' Malik interrupted, "You know what happened to you when you saw him, you froze!" Seto grumbled and stared at the ground, before he suddenly shook his head and sent a cold gaze in Yugi's direction.

"This isn't why we came over here." Seto hissed, making Mana let go of him and Malik stop looking at him as if he was the most amusing person in the world. He crossed his arms, regaining his mature authoritative posture.

"Have you seen the prince?" Seto questioned, the other two looking at Yugi, their eyes asking him the same question. Yugi narrowed his eyes in anger, but quickly softened them before they caught his rage.

"Yes," Yugi said coolly. "He followed me into the cooking class, he's probably still there." He smiled, hiding his anger perfectly as his face resembled one of an innocent student. Yugi knew he was good at acting, after all he was in drama class.

"I see." Seto sighed and nodded at him. "We'll be heading off then, I thank you for your company." He gave a slight bow, nodding at Mana and Malik. Malik pouted and latched onto Yugi's arm, making him gasp out in surprise.

"I want to hang out with Yugi!" Malik whined, Yugi blinked, how the hell did he know his name? Seto, obviously, wanted to know this as well.

"How do you know his name?" He asked with a tilt of his head. Malik narrowed his eyes at him, as if telling him how stupid he was with just a glance.

"Joey yelled it out," He replied. "Or were you too busy staring at his face to notice?" Seto's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth in response, his cheeks acquiring the pink color once more.

"I-" Seto let out a gasp as Mana grabbed his wrist.

"We'll be going to the cooking class now," She spoke, quickly and sweetly. "I'll talk to you later, Yugi! Malik, don't be mean to the poor boy now!" She giggled as Malik just gave her a thumps up and watched as she dragged a tall annoyed adviser behind her. Malik looked down at Yugi, who was staring up at him, he tightened his hold on Yugi's arm and leaned down to his level.

"So, where to?"

**:If Atemu was there, you would be so dead Malik, and; Aw! Seto you big teddy bear! You're a wittle softie ain't ya! Well, meh. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review!:**


	7. A Silver Surprise and Anzu's Help

**:Oh my Ra, for one and I am SO sorry that this is late, a lot of stuff was happening and I didn't have time. *sighs* and I wanna say that this fanfiction is like a roller coaster, I know what I want to do in one chapter, then I don't in one, then I know somewhat, then I know exactly what I want and it's confusing XD but it makes you all happy, I hope you enjoy this chapter please review, and once again I'm really sorry!:**

Anzu and Atemu sat at the cooking lab, facing each other as they sat side by side with only about 6 feet separating them. Anzu chewed on a sugar cookie, her legs crossed and her face containing a patient, yet somewhat annoyed, expression, waiting for another question to be asked. Atemu sat with his arms crossed, ignoring the cookie Anzu had put on a plate for him, it sat next to him, untouched. He closed his eyes in thought and reopened them.

"Favorite food."

"I already told you, hamburgers."

"Favorite color."

"Light and dark blue."

"Favorite animal."

"He likes all animals."

"Favorite casual outfit."

"A normal tank top and jeans."Anzu sighed, Atemu had already asked the same questions over and over again, as if he needed to make _sure_ her answers were as he heard them, and always ended his line of questions with-

"You are certain that he's a guy?" Anzu let out a loud groan and nodded, this prince was dense as hell! She didn't understand how he couldn't know Yugi was a boy by now, Yugi _told_ him, _she_ told him, he _wore_ the male uniform, was it any _more_ obvious?!

"Does he like sweet or savory foods?" Atemu questioned, unfazed by her annoyed reaction to the previous question. Anzu tilted her head in shock, that was a new question, huzzah!

"He prefers sweet, but hamburgers still stand as his favorite food."

"How does he feel about Egypt?" Atemu asked, his eyes narrowed as he leaned forward, placing his elbows on his lap. Anzu nearly choked on her cookie as her eyes bulged out of her head, why would he ask that? She looked into his narrowed eyes, trying to search for the reason, she tried to analyze the situation. Atemu was from Egypt, he was chosen to pick out a spouse to take back home, he's asking how Yugi feels about Egypt...She didn't need to analyze anymore as her face turned a slight pink color. The prince worked fast, didn't he?

"I'm not sure how he feels about that," Anzu replied honestly, "But, I do know he has Ancient Artifacts as a class, so that might mean something." Atemu's eyes widened, his lips now forming into a small smile.

"Is that so?" He whispered, his smile never fading. "Good." He let out a relieved sigh and closed his eyes, Anzu feared for the worst, she didn't want to see her friend leaving her at the end of the month, but also wished that the prince would instead be interested in _her_, it would make things easier for Yugi, in her opinion.

"Your highness, may I ask a question?" She asked, placing her half eaten cookie down on the lab table. Atemu reopened his eyes and blinked at her, his lips now frowning in curiosity.

"You may." He responded, his eyes scanning her face to try to figure out what the question would be before hand. Anzu shifted in her seat, her face turning a brighter shade of pink due to Atemu's gaze.

"Why are you going after Yugi?" Anzu asked, her hands folded over in her lap. "After all, Yugi's a boy, and aren't you required to have a _female_ lover?" She thought royals were required to have children, so that meant he _had_ to have a female lover, right? Atemu sighed and placed a hand on his forehead, as if he had acquired a headache from the question.

"Yes, I am _supposed_ to have a female lover," Atemu answered, a bitter tone coming out of his mouth before he could stop it. "But it is not _required_, I can get and do whatever I want." He removed his hand from his head, looking at Anzu with glaring crimson eyes. Anzu's face turned a brighter pink, threatening to turn into a shade of red.

"And I can also get," His eyes narrowed to a darker shade of crimson, making Anzu's face turn into a bright red that resembled a tomato. "_Whoever_ I want." Anzu knew he wasn't talking about her, but the way he was looking at her could fool anyone! His eyes were darkened, clouded with desire for something, something that wasn't _her_. This guy couldn't be in _love _with Yugi, could he?

"You're not in _love_ with Yugi, are you?" Anzu asked honestly, her hands shaking in fear, he might be making her feel uncomfortable in a good way, but he was frightening with those dark, narrowed eyes. Atemu's eyes darted away, scanning the wall as if it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"I don't know," Atemu sighed sadly. "His face is gorgeous," he began. "His voice is _heavenly_, his body is just perfect to look at, even if he isn't a female. His eyes are mesmerizing, and the way all of these features come together is completely, and utterly, stunning to the eye." He looked Anzu straight in the eye, making her own eyes widen as he voiced another sentence.

"And I simply cannot get him out of my mind."

()()()()()()()()

"Wait, this is your next class?" Malik questioned, confused at what he was seeing. Yugi chuckled, his arm still being held in a tight grip. In front of them stood a large orange-red colored wall with a copper colored door, and that's all it was. A door and a wall, not a building at all. Malik let go of Yugi, marching to the side of the wall, looking behind it to see stools scattered behind it, all sitting in or next to a large sandbox, teenagers were around the room, talking and working on a piece of paper or digging with their hands.

"We can walk around, it's the guests that need to use the front door." Yugi walked to the side of Malik and smiled as he walked behind the wall, Malik followed with a pout on his face.

"But I _am_ a guest." Malik grumbled, Yugi chuckled and looked at him, gaining his attention. Yugi smiled sweetly, his eyes sparkling in the bright sun and sweat glistening off his brow due to the heat outside.

"But you're a _royal_ guest." Yugi said calmly, making Malik turn a bright shade of velvet. This kid had to be some kind of descendent from the goddess Aphrodite or something! He remembered how he, not only, made Mana blush, but he had made Seto blush for a second too, this kid _had_ to have some sort of power within him, because Mana nor Seto _ever_ blushed. Malik rethought that, Seto blushed plenty that morning after he saw that one kid...He felt someone tug at his wrist, he turned his eyes to see Yugi smiling at him once more, his hand wrapped around his wrist and beginning to pull him gently.

"Come on, let's go find my friend." Yugi chuckled, not noticing Malik's still bright red face. He led him to one of the largest sandboxes, which contained the teacher, an old man with friendly blue eyes and gray hair with a mustache, was talking to a long silver haired boy, Malik could only see the boy's back.

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled, waving his hand as the teacher and Bakura turned around. Malik froze, causing Yugi to stumble, Yugi looked up at him, concerned for his new friend.

"Malik?" Yugi whispered, looking at his face and his eyes widening at what he was seeing. Good god, not again! Malik stared at Bakura, taking in the boy's features. He stood with an authoritative, proud posture, his eyes cold and harsh but with a sense of thrill within them, his hair shined in the sun, making him shimmer on the spot, his thin sharp face complemented his slender, charming body, his pale skin mixed _oh so _well with his hair...Malik felt his mouth go dry, his mind became clouded, his face started to overheat. Dear Ra, This guy was handsome!

"Malik!" Yugi called, snapping his finger in front of his face, just like how Malik himself did to Seto. Malik wouldn't snap out of it, he just kept staring at Bakura. Bakura rose an eyebrow, saying a few words to the teacher, before he turned away from him and began to walk toward them, placing a hand in his pocket. Malik felt excitement rise in his chest, he's walking over here!

"Hey Yugi." Bakura spoke, a hint of a smile appearing on his face. He turned his eyes to the flustered boy next to his friend. "Isn't this one of the people who were with Mr. Blind?" Yugi felt his heart scorch in anger at the sound of a nickname for the damn prince, he shook his head, forget him!

"Yeah," Yugi smiled, hiding his rage toward the person that wasn't there. "This is Malik." Malik flushed when he was introduced, he bit his lip as Bakura trailed his eyes down his person, looking over his body with a blank expression.

"I see..." Bakura grumbled, he directed his eyes back to Yugi, not noticing Malik's flustered expression. "We have a worksheet today, one of us has to dig and one of us has to write down what we find." Yugi nodded, happy that Bakura decided to ignore Malik, he didn't want to lose _all_ of his friends to royalty, it would make him feel lonely. Seto likes Joey, Malik seems to like Bakura, Anzu obviously likes Atemu...Yugi thought for a brief second that he could get together with Mana if all of his friends got together with the other royals, but shot that thought to the side, he didn't want to be in a relationship, much less with a royal, and besides, he didn't know for sure if Joey or Bakura would even like the royals back.

"I'll write." Yugi smiled, knowing that Bakura hated writing due to his handwriting, Bakura had sloppy handwriting, while Yugi had straight, yet feminine, handwriting. Bakura nodded with a small smile and handed him a piece of paper.

"Where were you hiding this?" Yugi questioned, not knowing where he had gotten the paper. Bakura winked at him.

"Secret." He teased, kneeling down in the sandbox. Malik wanted to squeal, the wink that Bakura had done was so sexy! Yugi looked at Malik, seeing him swoon as he looked at his friend, Yugi felt bad for Bakura. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a pencil and sitting on a nearby stool.

"Okay, get digging then, _slave_." Yugi said with a smirk as he kicked Bakura's back gently. Bakura let out a laugh as he nodded and began to dig with his hands, not caring as Malik knelt down beside him, holding his chin in the palm of his hands, looking like a little kid as he did this.

"So, what class is this?" Malik asked in what he hoped was a _normal_ voice. Bakura darted his eyes to him for a brief second, only to return them back to the sand a moment later.

"Ancient Artifacts." Bakura responded, feeling a hard item hit the back of his hand, he dug it out, finding a small circular object. He rolled it in the palm of his hands, dusting it and blowing on it, sending a cloud of sand in Malik's face by accident. Malik gasped and coughed as he rose a hand to his mouth, he felt his eyes sting, he had gotten sand in his eyes. Bakura's eyes rolled in annoyance and groaned, handing the object to Yugi, who was now waiting patiently for the show between Bakura and Malik to continue.

"Idiot." Bakura grumbled, grabbing Malik's face and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a white handkerchief, he spat into it, rubbing the liquid into the fabric before he rose it up to Malik's eyes. Yugi watched this, ignoring the item and assignment they were given, he wasn't surprised when Bakura did this, he did it for all the students who would get hurt, he liked taking care of people, no matter _how_ mean he acted.

Malik whimpered, feeling the handkerchief rub into his eyes between his eyelids, clearing them of the gritty substance. Bakura removed the cloth from his eyes, now beginning to dust off Malik's shoulders.

"There, now open your eyes." Bakura ordered harshly. Malik obeyed, slowly opening them, he widened his now healed eyes as he found that they didn't sting anymore. He smiled brightly and lunged himself at Bakura, tackling him down to the sand in a sudden hug, causing a tan-brownish powder to explode around them. Yugi let out a burst of laughter as he saw this, his friend's pale face now turning a slight shade of pink and his eyes widening, his body covered in sand.

"Hey!" Bakura yelled, grabbing Malik's tanned shoulders. "Get the hell off of me!" He demanded, shoving Malik up, allowing him to look up at violet colored eyes, he narrowed his chocolate colored ones, what the hell was this royal thinking? Malik smiled sweetly down at him and lifted himself up. Bakura stood up, with Malik following, and dusted himself off. He pointed at Malik, his face cold.

"Don't touch me, got it?" Bakura hissed with a harsh glare. Malik just nodded excitedly, unfazed by his glare and tone. This stunned Bakura for a brief second, making him wonder why the boy wasn't whimpering or shivering in fear, the only people who didn't faze at his glares were Yugi, Anzu, and Joey. He ignored this and stared down at the sand, trying to block out Malik's lovestruck gaze and Yugi's laughter.

So far, Bakura hated class today.

()()()()()()()()()

"Anzu, I truly appreciate, but you-" Atemu spoke as he was suddenly tugged harshly as he was dragged out of the blue building, after he had said that he couldn't get Yugi out of his mind, Anzu's face had changed and she had suddenly said that if he was serious, she would help him acquire Yugi, he was overjoyed but why was she dragging him?  
"Look," Anzu spoke, her voice annoyed as she let him go and spun around to face him. "Do you want my help or not?" Atemu nodded mutely, feeling frightened by the girl's sudden question.

"I'm not exactly _happy_ with helping you," Anzu admitted to the royal, "But since you speak as if you actually _do_ love him, then I will gladly help you." She looked around and rested her eyes on a single wall that stood out of place in the school grounds, she pointed at it. "That's Yugi's next class; Ancient Artifacts." Atemu nodded, remembering that she had told him that he had that class.

"I want you to go in there and get to know him." Anzu said as she began to walk toward the wall. Atemu's eyes widened in panic, quickly following after her.

"W-Wait, but that's why I was asking-"

"Don't rely on his friends to tell you his personalty and attitude," Anzu snapped at him, feeling angry at the royal she had formed a slight crush on. "We can only tell you what he _likes_, nothing else." Atemu understood and nodded, sighing as they stood in front of the wall. Anzu gestured for him to stay as she peeked on the other side of the wall, her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Atemu questioned, noticing her widened eyes. Anzu bit the inside of her cheek and turned to him.

"You came here with a tanned blond haired boy, didn't you?"

**:Malik likes someone, Seto likes someone, Yugi hates someone, Anzu likes someone, Atemu likes someone, EVERYBODY LIKES SOMEONE. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!:**


	8. Digging, Digging, and Throwing

**:Hi everyone! In reply to some of the reviews; I did not forget mana! How could you say such a thing! She's mai babeh! XD, I'm kidding, don't worry I didn't forget her, I'll tell you why I haven't forgotten her at the end of this chapter. *ahem* I'm sorry if this isn't a good chapter, I had no idea how to go about this chapter and it might be short because of that, but I might as well type it anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!:**

"So, is your hair naturally like that?" Malik questioned with a smile as he assumed his regular position, kneeling down next to Bakura with his chin held in his hands. Bakura glared at him as he gave Yugi a rectangular looking object, what was with this royal? Not only did the guy stare at him for a long time, but he kept talking to him, didn't he realize that he _didn't_ want to talk to him? Bakura glanced at Yugi, ignoring Malik as he watched him write down what they had found, Yugi was good at identifying objects they had dug up, and Bakura was a fast digger, which made their work in the class go by incredibly fast.

"Bakura." Malik sung out, trying to get his attention. Bakura returned his gaze to Malik, his face expressing how annoyed he was with the tanned blond.

"Yes." Bakura spoke, answering the boy's previous question he had asked, Malik hummed happily and looked up to Yugi.

"So, what did he find?" Malik questioned, finding himself interested in the class, he wondered vaguely if he could sign up for it. If he _did_, he might be able to see Bakura everyday! He internally swooned at the thought, craving to spend more and more time with the silver haired male. Malik couldn't believe that he was feeling this way, but now he understood how Atemu and Seto felt when they saw Yugi and the other kid, what was his name again? Malik wanted to get to know Bakura, but what could he ask? He had become friends with Seto when he voiced that he was interested in becoming a royal adviser as well, so he had taught him on the regular, and that soon led him to meeting Atemu and Mana, so they helped him as well, it was a friendship that started naturally. Malik sighed, but _this_ relationship wouldn't start like that, he had to work for it. He waited for an answer from Yugi, wandering vaguely if Yugi considered him as a friend.

"He found a iron bar." Yugi spoke boringly, he sighed and tossed the iron bar next to Malik. "Can you bury that? We usually rebury the stuff we find for the next class." Malik nodded, grabbing the bar and forgot about Bakura for a second as he dug a hole for the bar. Bakura watched him from the corner of his eye, huh, he thought, so he _can_ do something. Bakura just thought he only knew how to stare and open his loud mouth.

"That good?" Malik questioned, taking a inch back to allow Yugi to see if he had buried it completely or not. Yugi and Bakura both looked down at the hole, it looked as if the sand had never been touched, Bakura was vaguely impressed, the royal could probably make a good archeologist, as long as he could be _gentle_ with artifacts and pick them out instead of just burying them.

"Yeah," Bakura responded, surprising Malik that he did. "It's fine." He reached into the sand, digging more out, he shot a glance to Malik. "Do you wanna dig? It might make this assignment go by faster." Malik's eyes widened, his face turning a shade of pink as he nodded and inched himself back near Bakura, putting his hands in the sand and gently digging to make sure he didn't accidentally miss anything. Yugi smiled as he watched this, Bakura was being nice, but he wasn't being _too_ nice, and he was thankful for that.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Malik asked, wanting to get a conversation going that would help him learn more about Bakura. Yugi chuckled as he scratched the back of his head.

"I honestly think it's been..." Yugi looked up at the sky in thought. "About 5 years?" Bakura stopped digging and shook his head.

"No, it's been 6, we're Memory Banks now, Yugi."

"Ah, that's right."

"Wait, you two are _what_?" Malik asked, did they just call themselves a computer part? He had only heard of the part because Seto was telling him about technology, but he was _pretty_ sure that people weren't memory banks!

"Oh, you don't know, do you?" Bakura spoke, somewhat amused by Malik's lack of knowledge. "You know that this school is the most high tech one in Japan, right?" Malik nodded. "Well, at this school instead of using the normal words such as Freshmen, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors, we use computer parts as our grade. 9th grade are Chips, 10th grade are Memory Banks, 11th grade are Hard Drives, and 12th grade are PC's."

"That's a little..." Malik trailed off with an awkward chuckle, this school was weird as hell! What kind of school names their students after computer parts?

"It's weird," Yugi said, already knowing what Malik was going to say. "But it's interesting, the headmaster said it was this way because it's like they're building a computer, taking us from being a tiny chip to being a high tech computer." He smiled sweetly, it was a good speech that the headmaster would tell them at the beginning when he introduced the new Freshmen/Chips, him and his friends had been skeptical about the school being normal, but once you got around the messed up schedule, the weird classes, how it looked, and everything else they did, it was as normal as you could get.

"It's better then going to a boring high school," Bakura grumbled. "We could be stuck in a class right now, doing boring stuff like algebra or something." He scrunched his face up in disgust, he _hated_ math. Malik wanted to hug him, he looked so cute with his face like that, he looked like a cat who didn't want their food! He let out a small squeal, causing Bakura to look at him, confused as can be, Yugi ignored him and gestured for an item.

"Find anything?" He asked, getting impatient. They had to have found ten items by the end of class, but they had only found four, they were _never_ going to get done at this rate.

"No, how many more do we need?" Bakura asked, knowing that they _needed_ to find ten.

"Six..."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Bakura groaned, digging faster and looking in the sand for more items, had he picked a bad spot?! Malik noticed his pace, frowning at it, it was only six items they had to find...He moved his eyes back to the ground and narrowed his eyes as he cracked his knuckles.

"Alright." Malik whispered to himself. He closed his eyes, his face tilted toward the sand, his hands in front of him. He opened his eyes, let out a war cry, and began to dig like a mad man, throwing sand everywhere, causing clouds of it to form behind him. Yugi let out a small yell as he jumped out of his stool to avoid the incoming sand, Bakura's eyes widened.

"You idiot! Don-" Bakura began to cough and took a step back away from the digging maniac, he wasn't surprised when he heard some people stop talking, Malik was making a lot of noise and causing a lot of sand to explode in the air. Bakura and Yugi yelled at him to stop, only to be drowned out by his rapid yelling, what the hell was he doing, he's trying to dig for items, not _kill_ a person!

"Goddammit Malik, stop!" Bakura yelled in his loudest voice, causing everything, and everyone, to freeze, people stood and looked at him, their eyes wide at his sudden outburst, Yugi stood there with a hand over his eyes, making sure that no sand got in them, and Malik just knelt there, sand falling around him as if it was coming from the sky. His hands were dusted with sand, and his outfit had a layer of sand coating it. Bakura growled, marching toward Malik with his hands curled into fists.

"What the _hell_ were you-" He stopped in mid sentence, getting cut off as he found a handful of sand covered items shoved in his face. Malik was holding the items, a bright friendly smile on his face, he gestured at Bakura to take them. Bakura looked at him confused for a moment, gently taking the items out of his hands, Yugi watched him as he counted the items.

"There's..." Bakura whispered, amazed at what he was seeing. Malik placed his hands behind his back, letting out a small giggle.

"See?" Malik spoke, grabbing Bakura's attention. "I did something good." Bakura's eyes widened, his face turning a slight pink as he viewed how Malik was standing, his eyes closed with a bright smile on his face, his face a bright pink but dusted with sand, Bakura couldn't help it...

He burst out in a fit of laughter.

()()()()()()()()

"Wow, I've never seen Bakura laugh like _that_ before!" Anzu observed, amazed by how the royal could make their coldest friend laugh, she looked behind herself to look at Atemu, she rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop your brooding over there?" Anzu snapped, Atemu was on the ground, hugging his knees to his chest. The two of them had watched Malik bond with both Yugi and Bakura, Atemu had been shocked to find that Yugi was having fun with Malik, _his_ princess was having fun with _his_ friend...Atemu looked to her, his eyes saddened.

"Why should I?" He whispered, feeling like a sick puppy. Anzu thought he looked like a complete fool sitting there, and he called himself a prince! She began to rethink her feelings for him, could she think of dating this guy? She could, but his personalty is just...weird...

"Malik _obviously_ isn't interested in Yugi."

"What about Yugi to Malik?"

"Yugi doesn't seem interested in him either, I've never known Yugi to be gay."

"That makes me feel worse..." Atemu grumbled, his cheeks and lips puffed out in a childlike pout, did she _forget_ that he was trying to make Yugi like him? Not only that, but he was trying to figure out for _sure_ that Yugi was a male, he was good at tricking him, so why couldn't he trick a lot of people for a while. It couldn't be that hard to hide your gender, could it?

"Well, Yugi's never shown any interest in anyone." Anzu lied, Yugi showed interest in _her_, but she never felt anything but friendship toward him. She watched Yugi, seeing him question what Malik did to Bakura and if he broke his brain. She narrowed her eyes, he looked like he was having fun, he was smiling, the smile lighting up the whole area with a kind of happiness that only Yugi could experience, Anzu had to admit, Yugi _was_ cute...

"Then, you are not aware of his sexuality?"

"Nope."

"Good."

"Yeah, are you done now?" Anzu snapped, placing her hands on her hips as she couldn't help but notice that Atemu hadn't moved from his fetal position. He mumbled out a maybe that made Anzu groan loudly at the prince.

"Come on!" Anzu hollered, walking over to the prince and grabbed his arm, tugging him up from his position. "I told you, you're going to go in there and get to know him!"

"But I'm..." Atemu broke off, feeling his face heat up in shame. Anzu narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're?"

"I-I'm..."

"Spit it out!"

"I'm shy!" He cried out, Anzu's face froze, her eyes widened and disbelieving. He's...shy? She blinked at him, there was no way he was shy, not if he could kiss Yugi's hand in front of over one thousand teenagers. She tugged his arm.

"No you're not," She hissed, about to smack the royal in front of her. "Get on the other side of that damn wall." Atemu looked at her in fear as she began to pull him to the wall, he pulled back.

"No! I'm shy! I'm nervous! I'm-"

"A stubborn royal! Now come on!"

The two were having a tug of war, Anzu tugging on one arm of Atemu, and Atemu tugging with his whole body trying to get away from her. Anzu's face scrunched up in pressure as she tried to drag the prince, god this guy was strong! Atemu wouldn't mind talking to Yugi at all, but to be forced to go see him again in front of other people when Yugi obviously didn't like him that much? He didn't want to get slapped again!

"I've had enough!" Anzu cried out, finally using all of her strength...

and successfully threw Atemu to the other side of the wall.

()()()()()()()()

Yugi stood up from his stool, brushing off his pants from the sand and smiled, proud of Malik for getting the final six items and proud of Bakura for laughing for longer than 3 minutes. Malik was asking more questions about Bakura's personal life, Bakura was very unwilling to answer and tried to shy away from him, backing up slowly, only making Malik come closer to him. Yugi giggled at the scene.

"I'm going to head off to my next class, there's only 10 minutes left of this one and I don't want to be late." Yugi told his two friends, Malik voiced an 'Okay' while Bakura voiced a 'Don't you _dare_ leave me here!'. Yugi waved, leaving the lovestruck boy and the angered but obviously amused boy, and headed to the wall...Only to find his body smacked by something and thrown to the ground. Yugi let out a yell as this happened, landing on the ground with a loud thump. Anzu peeked her head out at the edge of the wall and grimaced at the sight.

"That...wasn't supposed to happen..."

**:Nice job Anzu, just nice job...I applaud you. slow claps* Now, to what I meant at the beginning, right after this chapter is posted I will post a poll on who Mana will end up with, there are only 3 choices, one being nobody and the other two you will see. The poll will end AFTER I post chapter 9! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please review and have a good day!:**


	9. Landing Discovery

**:Hello everyone! You know, it dawned on me at this point that I would be at least halfway done with my story would it be a normal one, but then I realized we're not even 1/3 done and this really _was_ and probably _will_ be my longest story. But hey! I'm having fun with it! It's a nice change from my other stories where there's something mysterious or something like that, a humorous break is good :3. I hope you like this chapter and please review!: **

Atemu couldn't process what had happened, all he knew was that he had been thrown onto a soft object. He heard the object below him groan, that isn't an object...The person under him squirmed a little under his body weight, he had landed on top of the person with one of his legs wedged in-between their legs. Atemu rose slowly as he placed his hands on each side of the person's head, to look and see who he had landed on. His eyes widened and his face burned a bright red as he viewed that he had landed on his princess, Yugi! Atemu wanted to smack himself, _prince_, not princess, _prince_.

Yugi's eyes were closed, his face scrunched up in a cute grimace, his arms at his sides as his body was trapped under Atemu's. Atemu stared down at him, not able to think at that moment. He was _on_ _top_ of him, and Yugi looked so...Atemu licked his lips, trying to calm himself down, he was just on top of him in a suggestive position, that's all! He didn't notice the 3 friends who were staring at the accident, Anzu was grimacing and whispering sorry, while Malik and Bakura were just staring with wide eyes.

Yugi groaned, his eyes beginning to flicker open, causing Atemu to panic. He opened his eyes fully, staring up into Crimson pools and blinked in surprise. He only knew one person with that color in their eyes, and that person was on top of him...

"You!" Yugi yelled between clenched teeth, did the bastard follow him?! Atemu flinched at the sudden outburst, his leg accidentally bumping forward and rubbing itself gently between Yugi's legs. Yugi's eyes widened, his face turning a bright shade of red as he let out a soft whimper. Atemu blinked at this reaction, what was that? He moved his leg again, feeling a small bump between Yugi's legs, he gaped in surprise.

"Y-You," Atemu gasped out. "You _are_ a boy!" He exclaimed, moving his leg some more to confirm this. Yugi's face was a bright red and glared at the prince, feeling his body become heated and his mouth strain from trying to keep in the noises that wanted to erupt out of him, didn't the damn royal know what he was doing?! He could sue him for sexual harassment!

"Will you stop doing that?!" Yugi spat out, angered and flustered at the prince's actions. Atemu stopped, looking at him confused.

"Why?" Atemu questioned, somewhat amused by the reaction and moved his leg again. "Is this _bad?_" Yugi wanted to slap him again, he rose up on his elbows as Atemu backed up a little to allow Yugi to set himself upright. Yugi reached his hand forward, grabbing the front of Atemu's shirt to pull him toward his face, with only an inch separating them.

"Get. Off. Me." Yugi hissed, his breath falling onto Atemu's lips. Atemu felt his face heating up, he was so close to him! His heart began to pulsate despite the command, just being close to Yugi made this happen to him. Could he really love this boy that he had only seen for a brief moment yesterday? Atemu nodded, trying not to show how flustered he was, and rose up off of Yugi. Yugi was surprised by the willingness to move and stood up as well, turning around and brushing his front off, his body stilled as he felt someone brush his back and butt off.

"Stop touching me!" Yugi yelled, turning his head to the side and catching the prince dusting him off. Atemu shrugged and stopped as he turned his eyes away, not wanting to get hurt again, Yugi turned his head back around, ignoring the prince. Atemu turned his eyes back to Yugi, looking at the back of his head, what could he say? He was here now, and Anzu was watching him, expecting him to get to know Yugi like she had ordered.

"You're really a guy." Atemu whispered to himself, hoping Yugi didn't hear him, he didn't want to start a conversation like _that_. Sadly, Yugi _had_ heard and whipped his body back around to him.

"Of course I am!" Yugi hollered, his fists clenched at his sides. "I _told_ you I was, why did you have to get more evidence? Are you really _that_ dense?" Atemu stilled at these comments, he just wanted to make sure, and he didn't really think of himself as _dense_. He was a prince who was training to be the Pharaoh, of course he wasn't dense!

"I just had to clarify." Atemu told him. "Besides, your face does _not_ look like a male's face." He crossed his arms, looking at Yugi with a stern gaze that would make any girl melt on the spot, Yugi didn't, he just narrowed his eyes at the prince with hatred labeled in his amethyst orbs. He looked to Bakura and Malik and nodded at them, indicating that he was leaving, and began to walk to the wall, only to feel his wrist grabbed in a steel grip.

"Let me go." Yugi demanded in a cold tone, Atemu just narrowed his eyes, unwilling to let go. Yugi growled and jerked his hand back, surprising Atemu and forced him to stumble. "Leave me alone, you stupid royal." He voiced with as much venom as he could, before he took off in a sprint toward the school building.

Atemu stared at Yugi as he watched him run off, feeling angered and yet amused at the same time. Yugi was a stubborn boy, but he was cute and entertaining, he had never met someone with so much _spunk_, it was interesting. A beautiful face, an amazing body, a mesmerizing voice, an interesting attitude, Atemu could dare say he was liking Yugi more and more each minute, even if Yugi _was_ annoyed with him. He didn't suspect Yugi to hate him though, he just seemed angered, but that wouldn't stop him.

"Nice job, Princey." Bakura grumbled with a glare on his face, Atemu turned toward him, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Princey?" Atemu questioned, vaguely recognizing the boy from when he had first laid eyes on Yugi, perhaps another friend of his? Anzu stepped from the other side of the wall, her hands behind her back and an apologetic smile on her face.

"Your highness," Anzu spoke, her smile still on her face. "This is Bakura, another one of Yugi's friends, and also one of mine." She explained, raising a hand out to indicate the silver haired boy, Bakura rolled his eyes at the introduction. Malik latched onto his arm, hugging it to his chest.

"He's one of mine too!" Malik said happily, a shade of pink going across his cheeks. Bakura glared at him, telling him with his eyes that he didn't consider him a friend. Atemu chuckled, amused by Malik's outburst, looks like someone had a crush.

"I see, a pleasure then, Bakura." Atemu greeted with a formal tone. Bakura rose his glare to him, the harsh stare fixated on his face.

"Yeah, whatever." Bakura growled. "Just don't do any funny stuff with my friend." Atemu's eyes widened, funny stuff? Malik pouted and hugged his arm tighter.

"He won't do anything to me, 'Kura, I promise!"

"I wasn't talking about _you_! And don't call me 'Kura!" Atemu looked down to the ground, holding his chin with his index finger and thumb. Anzu looked at him, going to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He darted his eyes to her for a brief moment before moving his eyes back to Bakura, and removed his chin from his fingers as Anzu removed her hand from his shoulder.

"I apologize, Bakura." Atemu said, again, in a formal tone. "But I can promise nothing of the sort." The three stared at him in surprise and question.

"Excuse me?" Bakura whispered in an astonished tone. Atemu smirked at this.

"Yugi's attitude from what I have seen for the past few hours _require_ me to do _funny stuff_ in order to get to know him." He explained, his smirk unfading. "And I have to say, I cannot will myself to stop trying to get to know him."

"You're a creep." Bakura spoke bluntly, Atemu smiled as he closed his eyes and shrugged at the insult.

"Perhaps, but never the less..." Atemu crossed his arms, opening his eyes and directed them to Anzu. "Anzu." He spoke blankly, his eyes now narrowed. Anzu looked to him and nodded in acknowledgment.

"What is his next class?" He questioned, Anzu's eyes widened in surprise, but narrowed them back down, somewhat happy that he had forgotten about being shy or nervous, now they could get to work.

"Drama, he has it with Joey." Anzu answered, Atemu nodded at her but thought for a moment.

"Is Joey the blond that was standing with you and Yugi?"

"Yes, he was with us when you arrived yesterday."

"I see..." Atemu mused, he had remembered that Yugi, Anzu, Bakura and one other kid had stood close to each other, hopefully this was the final friend he had to meet from Yugi, after all, their group seemed close. Malik's eyes widened after a moment, his arms still around Bakura's single one.

"Wait! I know that kid!" Malik cried out, Atemu glared in his direction. He knew Joey? Did Malik get closer to Yugi as he hung out with him and figure out who his friends were? Atemu couldn't help but feel his heart get stabbed with jealousy at the thought that Yugi might actually favor Malik to _him_. He didn't blame Yugi for hanging out with him, Malik was a very amusing person to be around, but for Yugi to perhaps _like_ him...

"How do you know him?" Atemu questioned, failing to hide the venom in his voice. Anzu and Bakura noticed this, while Malik just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah!" Malik replied. "He's the one Seto that likes!" The two friends of Yugi froze in an instant. Joey and that brown haired guy? Atemu just blinked and smirked in amusement, oh, _that's_ new.

"Isn't Seto your adviser?!" Anzu asked Atemu, panicked. Atemu nodded.

"Wait, wait." Bakura spoke, tearing his arm out of Malik's iron grip and glared down at him. "That adviser guy with brown hair, _likes_ Joey?" Malik nodded in response.

"He called him cute and more adorable than a puppy!" Malik responded happily, he was happy for Seto and finding someone he liked, after all, now he had something to tease him about! Anzu and Bakura didn't how to process all of this, not only had the prince fallen for someone in their close group, but even the adviser had fallen for one. Anzu turned her gaze to both Bakura and Malik, noticing how close they were together and how Malik looked up at him with shining eyes and a face with shades of pink on it's cheeks, did Malik like Bakura?!

"W-What about you?" Anzu stuttered out, wanting to confirm if her thoughts were true, Malik _had_ latched onto Bakura's arm earlier. Malik blinked at her in confusion.

"What about me?" Malik asked. Anzu bit her lip, watching as Atemu and Bakura waited for her to continue.

"D-Do _you_ like anyone?" She questioned, her voice stumbling. Malik turned a brighter shade of pink and moved his gaze to Bakura, he shifted his feet.

"I dunno..." He whispered with a shy smile. Bakura's eyes widened as he turned his full body toward him, his feet beginning to move by themselves and back his body up.

"No..." Bakura uttered out. "I refuse!" He yelled, dashing at an abnormal speed away from the area. Malik's eyes widened and he pouted.

"Hey, where are you going?!" Malik questioned loudly as he began to chase after Bakura, unable to catch up to him. Atemu and Anzu stood there, frozen on the spot, he coughed into his fist.

"Well, that was quite..." He searched for the word. "fascinating..." Anzu nodded, unable to cope at the moment. Okay, so she was helping the prince get with one of her best friends, the prince's adviser has a thing for another one of her best friends, and now the prince's close friend has a thing for her _other_ best friend. Why was all her friends getting royalty to fall for them expect her?!

"He mentioned Seto..." Atemu mused, "I wonder where him and Mana are..." He sighed and shook his head, dismissing the thought, they were probably just wandering around looking at the school grounds. Anzu grumbled under her breath, why couldn't the prince fall for _her_ and the princess fall for Yugi? It would give her _and_ Yugi someone to love, and also make him and her brother and sister! Anzu felt an unwelcome emotion in her heart as she thought of Yugi with the princess, that was odd...

"Your highness." Anzu spoke, returning from her thoughts. Atemu turned to her, asking her with his eyes what she wanted. She forced a smile on her face and gestured for him to step in front of her.

"Come on, Yugi's next class is this way."

**:Anzu, calm down, geezus! Speaking of Anzu...I want to congratulate you little lady! Because guess who won the poll! I want to thank everyone for voting, because her and Mahad were in a tie for a long time, going from 9/9 to 10/10 11/11 to finally 13/11! Thank you again and Sorry if this was a bad chapter! Please review and I hope you liked this chapter!**


	10. Singing Practice

**:Hi everyone! I hope your day is going well, oh! Guess what everyone! I have 2 kinds of news for you, one is good one is bad. The good is I'm finally used to my A key now and also my family got a notice that we can move into an apartment in about a month, isn't that great?! I can get back to updating like I used to then, and believe me I don't think this fic will be done before I get there, Just _trust_ me. The bad is, since my grandmother is now out of rehap I cannot use the internet that often, which means this fic will be on hold for a week or two, I will _try_ to update, I'm very sorry and I hope you understand. But don't worry, once everything is alright I will update regularly because I have plenty of ideas for this fic and I bet you'll like them, Now, Here's the chapter you all have been waiting patiently for! I hope you like it, please review!:**

Mana sighed as she sat next to Seto in a large, velvet and black colored theater, it looked as if it could more than two thousand people. Soft, wine colored seats were circled around the stage, which stood at the front of the area with bright yellow lights on, illuminating the stage. The only reason Mana was here was because after her and Seto had checked the cooking class, they had seen Joey walking to this place, and Seto had followed, basically forcing her to come along. On the stage were students, practicing lines for a play that was scheduled to perform in about 2 weeks, amongst the students was Joey, playing the male lead.

The scene was one that showed Joey bending over a table, looking at sheets of paper laying out, his eyes scanning over them in a hurry. Mana and Seto had been there for a good thirty minutes, and she was overjoyed when she had figured out the name of the play. It was called The Red Nile, a play that her and Atemu used to act out for their parents, after Malik and Seto had become their _true_ friends, they had acted this out with them as well. The four of them knew the play by heart, and Mana knew that she couldn't miss the play if they were present for it. Mana sighed, they had a spectacular view of the actors due to being at the very top, but she was bored because the play kept getting interrupted by the director, telling them to redo the same scene over and over again, as if they were waiting for something. What were they waiting for?

"So," Mana spoke, breaking the silence that had taken over the two friends. "Why don't you go down there and say hi?" Seto glared at her from the corner of his eye, his arms crossed with a blank expression on his face.

"I do not wish to disturb their practice." He responded, a harsh tone taking over his voice as his eyes focused on the stage, mainly on that blond that captured his attention. He was adorable, his honey colored eyes sparkled as if the eyes actually _were_ made of fresh honey, his blond hair was swept back into a small pony tail, a small strand of hair going down the middle of his eyes, laying on the bridge of his nose, his skin and brow glistened with sweat as he wiped his forehead, a bright and stunning smile rested itself on his face as he let out his friendly and yet excited voice to respond to his director. Seto gulped, uncrossing his arms and placing an elbow on one of the arm rests, placing his chin in his now open palm. He jumped when he felt Mana tap on his shoulder, a shy smile on her face.

"You got it _bad_." She teased, giggling as she rose a hand to her lips. Seto allowed a faint blush to appear on his cheeks and grunted in response. He didn't understand it, how could _he_ like someone like _that_? Surely it was only attraction to a face, wait, no...That _is_ all it was! He hadn't seen how he acted, he doesn't know him! He shouldn't have to worry at all, he would stop this stupid childish crush soon after he-.

"Hey up there!" A voice yelled from the stage. Seto darted his eyes back to the stage, returning from the land of his thoughts and sucked in some air at what he saw. Joey was waving at them, smiling brightly, he looked like an angel...Seto put up a hand in response, causing Joey to close his eyes and smile wider, this made his heart stop for a fraction of a second. Joey reopened his eyes, cupping a hand to his mouth.

"Enjoy yourselves up there! We'll sing something for ya!" He laughed as he yelled this up to the royals, feeling happy that someone had come to watch his Drama class practice. Mana clapped her hands happily, she knew _exactly_ what song they were going to sing, it was the only song in the whole play! Seto nodded, a faint smile sneaking itself onto his face, his face now a light pink color. Mana turned her eyes back to Seto, her shy smile coming back.

"_Bad_." She sung out, making Seto snap out of his trance and turn his eyes away from the stage as Joey walked to the back. Seto sighed, leaning back, removing his arm from the arm rest, he placed a hand on his forehead.

"That is _hardly_ likely, Mana."

()()()()()()()()

Yugi couldn't be more embarrassed, did the idiot have to land on _him_?! God, couldn't the royal leave him alone?! He was just fine hanging out with Bakura and Malik, heck all the other royals were fine! It was just _him_ that ticked him off! If Atemu had become interested in, maybe, Anzu, he wouldn't mind as much, but _himself_? He wanted to die! The prince had landed on _him_, questioned him if he was a guy _again_, practically molested him in _public_, what kind of prince is that?! He burst through the back door of a large blue circular looking building, entering a bright silver area with mirrors and dressers everywhere, he was in the central dressing room. He walked to a mirror, looking at his clothes and dusting them off, he still had sand on him.

Yugi took a deep breath, trying to keep calm, it was fine, he could forget all about it, right now he had to practice! He grabbed a nearby brush, grabbing one of his spikes and began to brush it down, making it into a straight line of highlighted hair. He cringed at the remembrance of what he was in the play, noticing how it related to the situation at hand in strange way, he shook his head, returning to brush his hair. His hair was naturally spiked, but after it was brushed down, it would take around ten to twenty minutes for it to re-spike. Yugi looked at himself in the mirror, finding himself to look _very_ much like his part in the play. He grabbed his bangs, trying to frame it around his face to make the effect of his character more...

"There you are!" A voice erupted in surprise, causing Yugi to gasp and spin around, he smiled in relief as he saw the person.

"Joey," Yugi chuckled. "Don't scare me like that." Joey nodded in apology and took a step to Yugi, bowing formally, causing him to giggle.

"Milady," Joey spoke in an abnormally formal voice, he grabbed Yugi's small hand, placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. Yugi pouted at this and snapped his hand back, remembering back to when the prince kissed his knuckles. Joey chuckled and straightened up with a smile.

"Lighten up Yugi," Joey grabbed Yugi's wrist and began to lead him to the stage. "_He's_ not here, so let's just have fun at practice." Yugi nodded at his friend, sighing as he walked to the stage, feeling everyone stare at him, he _had_ to look odd. He was in the male uniform, with his hair combed down and laying down on his back in a feminine look.

"Can we _please_ put you in a dress?" A female student whined as she observed Yugi. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I told you," He said. "I'll wear a dress in dress rehearsals and the actual play, that's it." He gasped as he felt another girl come from behind and grab his arm.

"But this is _so_ not your part, Yugi." She cried. "Please? At least a skirt?" Yugi rolled his eyes and shook his head, he could risk his hair being down around _him_, but he wasn't going to risk wearing a dress. Yugi looked up at the audience, which he would have expected to be empty, to find Mana and Seto sitting at the top, both were staring at him. Yugi blushed a light pink and waved at the onlookers.

"Well," Mana hummed. "Will you look at that?" Seto couldn't believe what he was seeing, Yugi looked like a girl! A _real_ girl, and he only had his hair down! Was he playing a girl in the play? A villager, the mother of the main character perhaps?

"Yugi," Joey spoke, smiling as Yugi turned to face him. He gestured to a new scenery that had been set up, a garden in front of a small wooden house. "We have to sing, remember?" Half of the scene was in a garden, the other half was behind a tent in the desert, it had been split due to the song being a duet. Yugi nodded happily, he _loved_ this song! He walked over to the garden half of the stage and stood at the edge of the garden, pretending to cry as he placed his hands over his eyes.

Joey smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up to the director.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Are you sure this is his next class?" Atemu questioned, scowling as he observed the walls of the theater, it was quite big he had to admit. Anzu nodded, walking beside him and entering with a sigh. She was tired and she had missed one, and now _two_ of her classes just to help her new-found crush get to know her best friend, what a day...

"Yugi likes Drama, Joey likes it too, they've been in Drama together ever since I met them." She explained, leading him to the edge of the door, allowing them to see the side of the stage. She analyzed the stage, surprised when she saw Yugi standing there with his hair down. Oh, come on! Atemu looked convinced when you left, and now you _made_ yourself look like a girl, god why did practice have to be _today_? Atemu followed her gaze, his eyes widening when he saw Yugi, he looked so pretty! Yugi had uncovered his face and was showing fake, tear strained cheeks with a red tint to them, his emotions expressing sadness and disbelief, oh what a goddess...Is this person really and truly a boy? Yugi could fool anyone, he had felt the lump in Yugi's pants, but was it really for real? Couldn't you stick something down your pants to indicate you had one of those things?

"Why does he look like that?" Atemu whispered, trying to get his mind off of Yugi's body. Anzu's eyes widened happily, as if she was overjoyed by the sudden question, she couldn't help it, she loved this play!

"He looks like that because he's playing the female lead of the play!" She spoke excitedly, holding her hands together and looking up at the stage, admiring Yugi's posture and facial expression, as if she had forgotten all about Atemu and helping him with Yugi. "And he's doing a _fantastic_ job! That posture, that facial expression, oh I already know that this is the song scene!" She squealed, a twinkle of happiness in her eyes. Atemu blinked at her, did she just change moods on him? He looked to the stage, it reminded him of something, that posture, the way Yugi looked at that moment and where the scene was placed, and what was with the other boy standing in the other part of the scenery, he looked familiar...

Yugi took a deep breath, okay, just breathe. He hated that he had to play the girl, but he was the only one who was willing to sing a solo in front of other people, the girls in their theater hated to sing solos, sometimes he doubted that they should even be in the class. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of their pianist starting out the song.

Atemu's eyes widened at the tune that was starting to play, a gentle, haunting melody that remained in everyone's head throughout the night, one that could make one sad in a blink of an eye, one that could allow people to see what was happening, one that could _connect_ with the audience. He knew this song that was starting, but didn't the girl sing first? He saw Yugi open his eyes, a sorrowful expression on their face, but a hint of hope connected in his eyes. Is he really acting?

"_A desert of peace..._" Yugi began, his voice mixing and flowing with the gentle tune playing. "_A Nile of hope...A dream of desire, my heart of pain. How I crave to hear you speak to me..._" He closed his eyes, holding his hands together and placed them on his chest. "_I need your soul, right here by my side, to hold me throughout the night._" The tune began to slow, Yugi opened his eyes, reaching his hand out as he began to sing the final line of the first verse. "_But now you are gone...and out across the sand..._" He closed his eyes, smiling peacefully as he listened to the tune, waiting for Joey to begin his part.

Atemu was stunned, his voice was beautiful! When he sang, he became the character, the emotion that the song was supposed to give off. Atemu knew this song by heart, and he wanted, needed, to sing along with him. He loved this song, he knew it very well and the way Yugi sang it was mesmerizing. He walked to the edge of the stage, leaving Anzu in a captured state of mind as she listened to the tune that was sounding throughout the theater.

"He's good..." Mana breathed out, her heart clenching, she felt like she was about to cry! Yugi's voice and emotion flowed through the song so beautifully, even when _she _had sang the song, she was never able to put so much emotion into the piece. Truly, Yugi had a talent for singing...She narrowed her eyes in confusion, watching as she saw a familiar figure tap on Joey's shoulder and whisper something in his ear.

"Atemu!" Seto whispered out in shock, what was he doing there? And what was he doing with Joey? Joey looked at Atemu, nodding and smiling as he gave him a friendly pat on the back, Seto felt a tinge of jealously at the thought that Joey touched someone else, but he cast it aside, that was being overprotective and he hadn't even talked to the adorable blond yet. He rose from his chair, only to feel Mana place a gentle hand on his arm.

"No, I want to see what he's doing." Mana said softly, dragging him gently back into his chair. Seto nodded reluctantly, he was curious but he didn't want the young prince to get in trouble, what could he be doing?

"I think I know what he's about to do." Mana voiced. "I think it's a stupid idea, but it might be fun to watch." Seto looked at her confused, turning his eyes to the stage, the prince appeared to be taking a breath. His eyes widened, don't tell me...

"_A battle of peace..._" Atemu began, shocking many people in the process. Yugi scrunched his face up for a second, wondering who was singing but fixed his face quickly. It didn't matter who was singing it, as long as they were practicing, Joey might have had to go to the bathroom or something, and at any rate, the person singing wasn't doing _bad_. "_A land of hope...A cry of desire, my heart of pain. How I long,_" Atemu broke off, turning his eyes to Yugi, who had his eyes closed and was listening intently, trying to figure out who was singing. Atemu smiled and rose a hand, continuing the song. "_To have you in my arms. I need your soul, standing by my side, to help me throughout the fight._" Atemu closed his eyes sadly. "_But I am at war...and you're across the sand._"

People began to applaud the person who had sung, confusing Yugi, no one ever clapped after someone sang a verse, it was disruptive to practice. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side to see who was in Joey's place, he let out a gasp. Atemu was smiling and bowing left and right to people around him, he turned his eyes to Yugi and winked at him. Yugi felt his blood boil in rage, what was _he_ doing here?! And why did he sing the part?! He admitted that Atemu had sang it wonderfully, but the fact that it was _him_ pissed him off! Yugi glared at the royal, stomping over to him and grabbing him by his shirt, shocking everyone around him.

"Why do you keep doing this?!" Yugi yelled in his face, making Atemu cringe. "I told you to leave me alone! I _hate_ you, I want nothing to do with you! So stop following me, dammit!" He screamed this in the prince's ears, pushing him and knocking the prince down onto the floor. Atemu grunted as he landed on his bottom, feeling angered at the person he liked, couldn't he take a chill pill? He looked at Yugi's angered face, hating himself for thinking that he looked even _more_ amazing when he was pissed. Yugi jerked his head to the side, causing some of his hair to go over his shoulder and lay on his chest, he glanced at Atemu, glaring fiercely and did what he did best. He ran away, pushing past people and running backstage.

"Hey..." Joey spoke, taking a step toward the royal. "I'm sorry that-" Atemu jumped to his feet and glared in the direction Yugi took off running to, he curled his hands into fists.

"I've had enough of this." He hissed, taking off in a sprint to where Yugi went. Joey's eyes widened, his expression copying one of Mana, Seto's, and Anzu's, all their thoughts were alike, they were all the same...

Atemu was chasing him?!

**:Atemu, what are you doing, you're going to hurt yourself. Dude, just, you're gonna get your ass kicked. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and please wait patiently for the next chapter!: **


	11. The Bet

**:Hi everyone! Good news! I asked my mom if we really had absolutely _no _internet and she said that I could get some if I went outside and sat at the side of the hotel, so I can post! However, since I'm not safe around here, I limited myself to only getting outside 2 or 3 times a week and also the internet sometimes doesn't ever connect, but I will be able to post almost every 3-4 days now or at least once a week! Now, enough of that! This chapter is something you all have been waiting for so I hope you're excited! Please enjoy and review!:**

Yugi couldn't be more furious with the royal, how dare he sing Joey's part and embarrass him like that! He ran backstage, running through countless hallways, trying to remember how to exit the place. He couldn't think straight, why was the damn prince so persistent, and why did _he_ know the song anyway?! Yugi tried to calm down, feeling his hair begin to spike back up slowly, it made his scalp twitch and itch, he ran a hand through his spikes and let out a puff of air. He slowed down to a jog, looking left and right for a door that he could remember. The stupid prince did this to him, making his mind fog up like this, and the damn guy had only sung! He had to give him _some_ praise though, the prince had a good voice...

He possessed the feeling and emotion placed in the words of the play, how sad and longing the warrior was to return to the woman he loved. It caused the hairs on the back of Yugi's neck start to stand upright, remembering the gentle, haunting melody that played throughout his head, the prince's voice had been exactly on pitch, never a flat or sharp note. He had sung it _perfectly_. Yugi had a passion for Drama, but he didn't know singing could affect him. He shook his head, Joey had made him feel like this too when _he_ had sung for the first time, but Joey's was more friendly, a bit off with the emotion...Atemu was dead on. Yugi couldn't help the gasp that erupted from his lips, he had actually thought of the prince's name!

Atemu, huh? Yugi thought, beginning to regain his breath and his normal hairstyle once more. Atemu, a stupid, persistent, dense, annoying, yet gifted royal. Yugi scoffed to himself, the only thing that prince was gifted in _was_ singing, and he didn't want to know anything else about the guy. The idiot had flirted with him, _followed_ him, confused him with a female, and just plain annoyed him. How could a human-being be so dense? It couldn't be curiosity, and Yugi would be damned if it was something else. He bit the inside of his cheeks at that thought, it could be that he really _does_ like you, but that would be impossible. He was attracted to a face, and that sparked his temper even more. He was into his face, his _face_, and the fact that he thought that Yugi had womanly parts.

He looked at the doors again, where did this door go? He questioned as he viewed a bright yellow door, he grimaced as he remembered, a closet. Yugi took a deep breath, calming down finally. He hated himself, he was acting like such a child about it all, but he had to be blunt or the dense idiot wouldn't have caught onto his feelings. He _hated_ the guy, he didn't feel anything _but_ hatred! Yugi prayed he got the message, placing a hand on a blue door, his ears not picking up the rapid footsteps approaching him from behind.

Atemu breathed heavily, panting and leaning over with his hands on his knees as he finally caught up with his princess...He shook his head, no dammit, _prince_. He had to get that carved into his brain, Yugi is a guy. Yugi is a guy. Yugi is-. He rose his eyes to Yugi's small back, his eyes widening as his eyes wandered up and down Yugi's figure from behind, observing how the school pants gripped his hips and hugged his bottom, seeing how the shirt didn't completely cover his neck, and revealed it shining and sweaty from running. Atemu felt his mouth go dry at the sight, even looking at him from _behind_ made him freak out. The things this kid did to him...

He didn't truly understand why he had followed Yugi, only that he knew that he had grown tired of chasing him and not gaining even a second alone with him. He needed to double check his gender, he needed to talk to him, and he wouldn't let his nervousness _or_ his shyness get a hold on him, he was a prince! He was meant to be strong, confident, intimidating, everything that his father was! Atemu narrowed his eyes at Yugi, trying not to get further distracted, he had this chance to talk to him now, he was _alone_ with him.

"Yugi-"

"And the prince _still_ followed me!" Yugi spoke in a mocking, harsh tone as he whipped himself around to face the royal. He leaned against the blue door, crossing his legs and arms as he narrowed his eyes at Atemu. As soon as he had heard even the slightest sound of his name, he knew _exactly_ who it was. He watched as Atemu stilled, his body frozen as he was unsure of what to do. Yugi knew his face was cute, but when he wanted to, he could make the cuteness turn intimidating and make anyone run with their tail between their legs.

Atemu stood ground though, ignoring the sudden temptation to run, where did _that_ come from? He narrowed his eyes back at Yugi, taking in his taunting and annoyed body language. Yugi was so small, yet so large at the same time, his body was tiny and feminine, but his attitude and personalty was large enough to fill up the entire school. Atemu couldn't help it when he found that he was attracted to this, who wouldn't be?

"Yes," Atemu finally spoke, his mouth going dry once more. "Yes, I did." Yugi rose an eyebrow at the foolish reply, what kind of response was 'Yes, Yes I did.'? He knew the prince was stupid, but couldn't he talk better than this?

"And I followed you for two main reasons." Atemu said, his voice dropping an octave. Yugi admitted it, _that_ scared him. He could have done without the voice drop, that voice drop was creepy beyond hell! He could drop his voice like that, but Atemu's voice was already deep, the drop was _completely_ unnecessary.

"Oh? Do tell me, I am _oh_ so eager to hear this." Yugi taunted, willing himself to stand his ground, don't get intimidated, you're stronger than this stupid rich boy! Atemu rose his own eyebrow, feeling confident as he thought of a devilish response, one that he could have _plenty_ of fun with.

"Who said I was going to _tell_ you, my princess?" Yugi's mouth turned dry, the damn prince's voice was still deep, his octave never faltering or fading away in the slightest. He had a tight grip on that tone, and it scared Yugi. The octave was terrifying, daring, and, he hated to think this, enchanting...The tone of voice could lure anyone into a trap, a plan, a...a bed. Yugi shifted his feet slightly, uncrossing his legs, only to recross them immediately. He darted his eyes away from the prince, trying to recollect the words the prince had said. He _wasn't_ going to tell him?

"I would assume-"

"You assumed wrong," Atemu smirked, beginning to step toward him. Yugi panicked, he was already up against a door so he couldn't back away. He uncrossed his arms, placing one behind his back to search for the door knob of the one he was leaning on, did the knob disappear?! He bit his lip and closed his eyes, feeling fear rise up in his throat like bile, he let out a inaudible sigh of relief when he found the knob, only to find a tanned hand place itself over his own, halting his hand from opening the door. Yugi reopened his eyes, gasping as he found Atemu in front of him, one arm at his side while the other had it's hand on his own.

"I do not believe I'll let you escape again for quite a while," Atemu smirked. "Yugi." Yugi blushed, his face turning hot and his body beginning to react to his words, this prince was getting _way_ too close for comfort, and he needed to get away! He couldn't move though, he was frozen in fear now, his free hand unwilling to move to slap the royal senseless.

"Now then..." Atemu whispered, his body shaking and his heart beating at an intense rate. Where did this confidence come from?! "Instead of telling you," He rose his free hand, placing it on Yugi's overly warm cheek, feeling sweat under his hand. "Why don't I _show_ you?"

Yugi heard alarms go off in his brain, show him? What the hell did that mean?! This prince couldn't actually be meaning to...Atemu removed his hand, feeling his mind scream at him to stop and just talk to the guy. He muted that part of his mind, he could get to talking later, he _had_ to make sure this time!

"Wait, what do you mean by-" Yugi let out a breathless gasp as he felt a warm palm caress him between his legs, he closed his eyes and bit his lip to stop another gasp from erupting when the hand began to move, cupping his groin, causing warmth to course throughout the hell was the royal doing?! He could _definitely_ sue him now!

"S-Stop, you-" He let out a soft moan, feeling the hand push harder on him. This wasn't right, he was getting molested by a guy he had just met yesterday, and to add onto that, he _hated_ the guy! He could feel pleasure swirl in his stomach as the palm ran it's hand up and down, as if it was trying to confirm the shape of him, outlining him, god make it stop!Yugi let out a sigh of relief when he felt the palm remove itself from his groin, allowing him to calm down a fraction as he felt the warmth in him go away.

"Well," Atemu breathed out, his face red and his hand twitching, begging his mind to allow it to take control and touch Yugi more. He had only done that to see if Yugi _had_ what he claimed to have, all guys had one, but he didn't trust his knee so he had to make sure he didn't feel wrong. He hated himself though, he knew what he did was wrong, and he felt even worse for wanting to do more, he had just _met_ Yugi, and this didn't help him get along with him at all! Atemu took a deep breath;"Now I am completely convinced that you _are_ a male..."

Yugi's eyes bulged out of his head, his eyes searching Atemu's face. His body turned cold, his face burned with rage, his heart pulsed with adrenaline. Oh, he wanted to _kill_ this guy!

"You're telling me," Yugi shouted, causing Atemu to jump back in shock. "That you fondled me, _just_ to make sure that I was a guy?!" Atemu nodded mutely in response, he couldn't lie to the boy. Yugi lunged himself at the prince, wrapping his small hands around Atemu's neck, choking him with all of his might.

"You are _such_ an idiot!" Yugi hollered, tightening his hold on the royal's neck. Atemu gagged for air, he knew he deserved this, but it hurt like hell! He couldn't breath for Ra's sake! Yugi could see him turning blue, he wanted to kill him, he wanted to make him pass out, but he decided against it, letting Atemu go and watched him fall to the floor, grabbing at his neck as he gasped for air.

"I _hate_ you." Yugi spat, watching as Atemu looked up at him,for once being taller than someone. Atemu searched Yugi's amethyst gems, finding anger and humiliation, but he didn't find hate, just a strong dislike, he wanted to chuckle, so he did.

"What the hell are you giggling about?" Yugi asked, crossing his arms and glaring at the chuckling royal. Atemu cleared his throat, caressing the poor injured part, and smiled up at the angry boy.

"You don't hate me."

"Excuse me?" Yugi rose an eyebrow.

"You don't hate me." Atemu repeated, his smile evolving into a smirk. Yugi rolled his eyes, annoyed by the response.

"If I don't hate you, than you're a girl."

"I guess _I'm _a girl then."

"You're not funny," Yugi turned his eyes away from Atemu. "You stupid pervert." Atemu grimaced at the new insult, he deserved the nickname, he had touched the boy without his permission, just to make sure he had his gender correct.

"I find myself to be quite amusing," Atemu regained his composure and smirked at the boy. "Didn't _you_?" Yugi's eyes widened, his face turning a pink that resembled embarrassment before they narrowed down into a glare.

"Go suck a cock."

"Yours?" Atemu winked, causing Yugi to lean down and smack him upside the head in a harsh matter. He groaned, feeling a headache coming on as he rubbed the place where his prince had hit him.

"You're a complete fool for flirting with me after that." Yugi told him, turning around to recross his arms, his eyes darting to the door he had been leaning on. He could leave now, hit the pervert one more time and leave, _that_ sounded like a good plan.

"Is that so?" Atemu spoke, rising to his feet, staring at the back of Yugi, his eyes darting to his butt without his consent. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly before reopening them. "_I_ believe that I am just inching myself toward my goal." Yugi turned himself around, his arms still crossed, he narrowed his eyes.

"Your goal?" Yugi questioned, curiosity getting the best of him. "What's your goal?" He was curious, anyone would have been, so he didn't really hate himself for asking the pervert this question. Atemu smirked, his eyes narrowing as he pointed at Yugi, his hand forming the shape of a gun.

"You." Yugi's eyes widened, he should have expected that, but he didn't, he hated himself for being foolish. He pointed at himself.

"Me?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"I'm a boy."

"I know."

"But you thought I was-"

"I did, but I want _you_, your gender is a problem that no longer exists." Atemu stepped to Yugi as he lowered his hand, the boy unmoving as he got close to him. He rose a hand and tilted Yugi's chin up, forcing him to stare into his needy gaze.

"I will make you like me, Yugi." He purred as Yugi's eyes widened once again. This prince _had_ to be joking, even after everything he had done...Yugi had slapped him, had told him he was a boy, had insulted him, had screamed at him, he had done _everything_! And yet the damn guy was still into him?!

"Fat chance." Yugi hissed as he slapped Atemu's hand away. Atemu chuckled at his reaction, he was beginning to learn how Yugi acted, and it was quite interesting to try to figure out what his next reaction might be.

"Why is that?"

"I _hate_ you, I told you this before, remember?"

"You do not _hate_ me, I told you this before, remember?"

"Don't you mock me."

"Who, me? Never!"

"You're pissing me off, rich kid!"

"And you are intriguing me, my prince." Yugi wanted to scream at this kid, what could he do to get him off of his back?! And did the guy just call him _his_ prince?!

"Look," Yugi spoke, trying to calm himself down. "You are _never_ going to get me to like you, okay?"

"How can you be so sure?" Atemu asked, a smile fixated on his tanned face. Yugi gulped in response, he couldn't be _too_ sure, but he was confident that he wouldn't. The guy pissed him off in more ways than one, so yes, he was _very_ sure at that moment.

"I just am." Yugi grumbled, causing Atemu to chuckle at his reaction. Did the bastard think it was funny?!

"Do you gamble, Yugi?" Atemu questioned, his smile growing as he watched Yugi stare at him, confused by the question.

"No?"

"Would you like to start?"

"Not if it involves my body." Yugi hissed at him, thinking of weird, sick bets that involved Atemu wanting his body to do...things. Yugi shivered in disgust at the thoughts that entered his mind.

"It does not involve _just_ your body." Atemu's eyes glinted as they scanned over Yugi's body. "It involves your heart, body, and, of course, soul." Yugi blinked in confusion. Heart...Body...Soul...Yugi felt his breath get caught in his throat.

"N-No way..." Yugi whispered, fear clenching up in his heart. Atemu smirked at the boy who was beginning to tremble, he was cute this way, and Atemu had never felt so...alive.

"Yes," Atemu breathed out. "I am here for a month, and there are four events, correct?" Yugi nodded in response, surprised that his body could move even the slightest. "_If_ by the end of the final event you feel nothing toward me that can count as a _loving_ affection, than I shall never bother you again and retreat to Egypt with my sister and friends." Yugi felt his throat tighten, that...that sounded nice, never being bothered by the royal again, him leaving to Egypt never to return...

"But!" Atemu continued. "If you _do_ have some sort of loving affection toward me by the end of the final event, then..." He took hold of Yugi's unmoving hand, the boy's amethyst eyes watching him as he brought the hand to his lips and placed a kiss on it. "You will be my ever loving spouse." Yugi's heart stopped, no way...

"W-What?" Yugi whispered, his voice now vulnerable and weak. Atemu was amused by this, but simply acknowledged his confusion and smiled.

"If you have any feelings for me that involve _love_." Atemu gripped Yugi's hand tighter, pulling the boy to him and placing his arm around Yugi, resting his hand on his lower back. "You will wed me." Yugi's mind was pounding, his brain trying to contain the information of the gamble he was offered. For one month, go through the events, and if you feel anything for the prince, you marry him, if you don't, he leaves you alone for the rest of your life.

"Well, Yugi?" Atemu leaned down to Yugi's small ear and whispered, causing the hairs on the back of the small boy's neck to rise. "What do you say?" Yugi gulped, taking in all of the possibilities, he was positive that he would _never_ fall for the royal, he couldn't fall for the royal, the royal was an idiot, a dense, perverted, idiot! Yugi rose his other hand, pushing Atemu away from him and took a deep breath.

"Fine."

**:Yes! Yugi just sold his soul! Muhahahaha! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I'll admit it, I did! I had so much fun writing this chapter, please review!:**


	12. A Surprise Meeting

**:Hi everyone! I apologize to say that this fic is _again_ on hold, this is due to me not being able to type in a good environment and my mom looking at my work (and heaven forbid she read the last chapter!) I know you all understand and are willing to wait, I just feel really bad about it all. I love you guys and I do work on it when I can, it's just typing right now is hard and it's not that I don't have ideas (I have all the ideas) it's that I don't want my mom to know, and I need a peaceful environment to type in. I have one other chapter typed up that I will post when I can, but after that there will be a long wait. I apologize for the wait for _this_ chapter, but I hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it when I could and please review!:**

"Your highness!" Anzu yelled, walking through the empty hallways of the school, all of the students were in class at this time. She sighed, she _should_ be in class, but no. She _had_ to be nice and help out a royal who didn't even like her the way she wanted him to, and now she had lost him! She looked down another hallway, biting the inside of her cheeks, where had that troublesome royal run off to?

She continued walking, thinking back to what had happened in the theater. She had been surprised when she heard Atemu sing, heck, she was surprised he even _knew_ the song! The accuracy and the emotion that was in the song was perfect, as if he knew it by memory. She wondered how he could have known about it, it was a famous play but she wouldn't have guessed that it could have made its way over to Egypt.

Anzu grabbed the knob of a nearby door and opened it, looking inside and checking for anyone, she narrowed her eyes as she saw an empty classroom. Why was this class empty? She stepped in, looking around and finally noticing a large chalkboard.

_Class Outside, please go behind the building_

Ah, so this class was outside, Anzu thought, smiling at the answer to her previous question. She looked around the room again, taking in how normal it was, no class was ever normal in this school, so why was this one? It was plain, no decorations or anything high tech, it was just a simple, standard, bland classroom! She exhaled through her nose, trying to figure out what class it was. She walked to where the teacher would sit, a large wooden desk, and looked at the drawers that were inside it. She grabbed the handle of one and began to open it.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, Anzu jumped, slamming the drawer close as she turned her head to the door. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A tanned girl stood there, smiling in paper white dress with blue butterflies on it, her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. Anzu's heart caught in her throat, the girl was absolutely stunning. She turned her eyes away and shook her head, clearing her mind and looked up again, catching the girl's eyes with her own.

Mana's eyes widened as her eyes locked with the other girl. She had run off on her own, leaving Seto by himself to stare at his new interest and was wondering around the school, she had looked in the classroom and recognized the girl from when they had arrived and thought that she might know where Atemu went, she hadn't gotten a good look at her before though...The girl's skin was practically flawless and glowed, her hair flowing as if it were made of the finest silk, her blue eyes glistening with a warmth radiating from them, her pink lips moist as they parted slightly, almost in awe. Mana closed her eyes, breaking the contact and looked to a golden plague near the door.

"So," Mana spoke, her voice completely fine, the exact opposite of how she _really_ felt. "A 'Spray Foam' class, huh?" She turned back to the girl, smiling at her. The girl's body stiffened, her face turned a slight pink.

She's the female royal, Anzu told herself, her face burning for a reason she wasn't sure about. Were all royal's beautiful? She thought Atemu was a beautiful person, but this girl took the cake! Her dark brown hair matched her eyes, that lovely green that reminded her of pine trees from a forest, a lovely shade...And her voice was as soft as the coo of a dove but was as energetic as a humming bird's song. Anzu gulped, trying to make her throat moist again.

"S-Spray foam?" Anzu questioned, confused for a moment. That _would_ explain how there was no decorations...She took hold of the handle of the drawer and jerked it open, finding numerous kinds of cans labeled with varieties of foams, such as 'White Foam', 'Pink foam', Anzu didn't know there were colors! She looked up, confirming to the royal that she had found something.

"That's what it says here." Mana told her, stepping into the room slowly, making sure to look at the girl's eyes, trapping them with her own. Father had told her and Atemu that if someone catches your eye, don't let their gaze go and they'll be putty in your hands. Mana didn't know if she wanted this girl to be putty, but she had _definitely_ caught her eye.

"You're friends with Yugi," Mana tilted her head and smiled as she continued to walk, her gaze never releasing the girl. "Right?" The girl nodded mutely at her, she looked so cute!

"What's your name?" She questioned, walking to the front of the teacher's desk and stopping, turning her body toward the girl. The girl's eyes broke away, much to Mana's displeasure, and looked to the floor.

"Anzu." She whispered, playing with her hands. She was _supposed_ to be looking for Atemu, but no, she just _had_ to find his sister, what was her name again? Anzu opened her mouth to speak.

Mana leaned over, placing a finger on Anzu's small lips, smiling and narrowing her eyes. The girl was cute, she was Yugi's friend, so a little flirting couldn't hurt, could it? She never considered herself to be into girls, but seeing a girl like _this_? She could believe she was into girls now, even if it was for just a little while.

"My name is Mana," Mana replied, answering Anzu's question as she removed her finger, her eyes enjoying the reaction she was receiving. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Anzu." She purred her name, loving the way Anzu flushed at her name being spoken in such a manner.

Anzu couldn't break her eyes away from the female royal, she was mesmerized by her! Did this girl even know what she was doing? Well she had to, Anzu thought to herself, she was flirting with her, wasn't she? She thought about Atemu, she needed to get to him, she didn't have time to deal with this girl!

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you too," Anzu stuttered out. "Y-Your highness." She stepped out from behind the teachers desk, standing at the side. She looked to the princess and let out a shy smile.

"I-I have to go somewhere," Anzu tucked a stray brown hair behind her ear, a habit she had when she was nervous. "So if you would excuse me..." She started to make her way to the door, but only made a few steps before she jumped back and found Mana stepping in front of her, blocking her way.

"But we just met," Mana pouted. "Don't you want to stay and talk for a little while?" Anzu's eyes widened, putting up her hands and waving them.

"N-No, no." Anzu answered quickly. "Y-You don't understand, I have to go find someone."

"I am sure they are _just_ fine." Mana cooed, taking a step forward closer to Anzu. She was being creepy, she had to admit, but Father had also said never to let their gaze go, and she had lost that, so she could simply never let _her_ go.

"No, I don't think so..." Anzu commented, for once feeling confident in talking. "You see, he is quite dense and needs my help with-"

"Who is _he_?" Mana questioned, wondering for a moment if this girl had a boyfriend. She couldn't be _completely_ straight, she was reacting to her advancements pretty well, perhaps she was being a bit _too_ pushy though...

"Um...I can't-"

"Boyfriend?"

"I wish." Anzu chuckled, hoping Mana would let her go due to the comment.

Mana narrowed her eyes at Anzu, _that_ could be a problem. She shrugged in her mind, oh well, just a small bump in the road, she could change her mind quickly if she worked hard enough. How long did she have here? A month? She had _plenty_ of time to convince her otherwise. She thought for a moment, she had to go looking for Atemu, and here she was, wasting time by flirting with a girl, well...It was a _good_ way of wasting time. But she _had_ to leave an impression somehow, what would Father do?

"I see," Mana whispered, faking a smile. "I hope it turns out well for you then!" She said in a happier voice, shocking Anzu. She had looked mad for a second, Anzu thought. She really _did_ wish Atemu would like her though, even _if _he had an equally beautiful sister, but she wasn't into girls, she would only admit to thinking that they were pretty, that was it. It didn't explain why she was mesmerized by Mana, but it was explanation enough for _her_.

"I have to go do something as well, I pray that we see each other again." Mana spoke, reaching her hand out. "Until then," She took hold of Anzu's delicate hand and placed a kiss on the top of it. "Farewell." She winked and let go of her hand, running out the door, trying to stop herself from giggling. She had only seen Anzu's reaction for a second, but she was so cute!

Anzu froze on the spot, her hand still outstretched. Her face burned and she lowered her hand, cupping it to her chest in confusion. Did she just kiss my hand? She thought, clearing her throat as she blinked in surprise. That was the _exact_ same thing Atemu did to Yugi when they first met! Did that girl like her? She rose her hand staring at it, wondering why she did the same thing her brother did. She shook her head, wondering if she was thinking too much into it.

"Maybe it just runs in the family..."

()()()()()()()()

"Bakura!" Yugi yelled, walking alongside Joey as they entered the male dorm for the school. It was a large structure that was shaped in a circular shape, it was colored blue and silver, in the daytime it would glow and shine in the sunlight, while at night the blue and silver would come to life and light up the entire right side of the school, while the female dorm would light up the left side with pink and white. The school thought that placing the male dorm far away from the female dorm would keep the students from wanting to sneak out at night, at first it hadn't worked, but after the school had sent out robots that would wander around the school grounds with flashlights, it worked perfectly.

"So, _why_ are we looking for Bakura?" Joey questioned, his hands in his pockets as he watched his friend cup his hands to his mouth, yelling out his other friend's name. Yugi sighed, placing his hands down and looking up at him.

"Bakura ran away last period, and he didn't show up at lunch either."

"Now that you mention it," Joey looked at a picture on the wall, it showed a beach with the waves moving and the sound of them brushing against the sand. "Anzu wasn't at lunch either..."

"We are _not_ sneaking into the girl's dorm."

"You out of everyone in this school should know that I would _never_ sneak into the girl's dorm." Joey stuck out his tongue in disgust. "Too many chicks." Yugi giggled.

"That's the point." He told him, a small smile on his face as they wandered through the halls of the male dorm. They walked to a large opening inside, it showed a circular pit in the center, showing multiple televisions and game consoles inside with beanbags around, surrounding the circular pit were tables and bookshelves with either books or games on them, male teenagers were scattered amongst the room. Yugi looked around the room, searching for his silver haired friend.

"Hey!" Yugi called out to a kid playing a video game, the kid looked in his direction and rose an eyebrow in question. "Have you seen Bakura?" The kid looked up in thought and nodded.

"Yeah," He answered. "He's in his room, I mean, _your_ room." He responded with a wave of his hand before he returned to his game. Yugi voiced a thanks as he grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him away from the room, his damn friend had been staring at someone playing a card game.

"Don't stare at people, it's rude."

"But the kid was getting his ass handed to him!"

"I know." Yugi grumbled, finally letting go of his friend and walking to the highest floor of the place. Yugi, Joey, and Bakura all shared the same room by request, at the beginning of the year the headmaster had said that if they had any roommate requests that they could go and tell him and he would see what he could do. Yugi had requested that he be placed in the same room as Joey _and _Bakura, within 24 hours, the request had been fulfilled.

The two friends stopped in front of a silver door labeled 598, Yugi reached into his back pocket, pulling out a blue card and slid it through a small panel near the knob. It glowed a bright blue and blinked twice before the two of them heard a click.

"Bakura?" Yugi called out, stepping into the room with Joey behind him, Joey closed the door, looking out into the room and looked around. Their room was made for four people, it had two bunk beds and was one of the bigger rooms in the dorm. At the end of the room there was a large window that was the wall for the room, the bunk beds were stationed at the end of it, while four desks were pushed at the side, two at each side, and there was two closets, two people to each one. The walls were a baby blue color and the carpet was a light gray, it had a very homey feeling, and on one of the walls was a silver phone and a large television that was stationed inside it.

Yugi rose an eyebrow as he saw a giant lump on top of one bunk bed, the lump being large and blue, with a line of silver hair poking out at the side.

"Bakura, get out from under the blanket."

"I'm not coming out until those damn royals are back in Egypt!"

"Bakura..." Yugi groaned, he didn't know what had happened, but he could guess that it involved Malik in some shape or form. Joey walked forward, walking up to Bakura's bed, which was also his, and grabbed the blanket before he began to tug it.

"Come on, Bakura!" Joey yelled out. "Time to get up!"

"No!" Bakura yelled back. "Get the frig off me!" Yugi watched as Joey and Bakura had a tug of war with the blanket, Bakura tugging from the inside, Joey tugging from the outside.

"Bakura, you can't stay in there forever..." Yugi sighed, placing a hand on his head, he already had a headache from something else, he didn't need it to get bigger just because Bakura couldn't handle his _own_ stalker.

"Yes I frigging can!" Bakura argued. "I refuse to have some Egyptian idiotic royal follow me around like a lovesick dog!"

"I don't think Malik is even royalty, Bakura..."

"As long as he's here with the other royals, he's a frigging royal!"

"Wait, Malik likes him?" Joey asked, still holding onto the blanket. "Is that the blond guy or the brown headed guy?"

"He's the blond one." Bakura replied in a grumble.

"Oh, him!" Joey exclaimed. "He's cute."

"Like I care what your bloody opinion is!"

"Calm down you two..." Yugi pleaded, walking up to the tug of war, crossing his arms. "Bakura, you're not the _only_ one with a royal who likes them."

"I know that!" Bakura yelled, ceasing his pulling on the blanket, causing the blanket to fly off of him with Joey flailing backwards and crashing onto the floor. Bakura sat there, his legs crossed and his hair a wild mess, he ran a hand through it, making it worse. "You have one too."

"And so does Joey."

"And so does-" Bakura's eyes widened, he jerked his head in Yugi's direction, staring down at him. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Yugi nodded. "The brown headed one." Bakura's mouth formed an 'Oh' and smirked.

"Good, I'm not the only one suffering."

"Did someone say my name?" Joey's voice came out in a muffle, his face covered by the blue blanket. Yugi and Bakura looked down at him, chuckling as they saw this.

"Yeah," Bakura said, no longer feeling bad. "We were talking about how often you give the wrong soap to an animal."

"Hey!" Joey jerked up, the blanket falling off his face, he pointed a finger at Bakura. "That was _one_ time, you hear me?! One. Time!" The two friends laughed while the Blond one simply crossed his arms and mumbled under his breath.

"Oh, Yugi." Bakura voiced, turning his head to him. "I heard that Atemu followed you to Drama class, everything okay?"

"How do you even _know_ about that?" Yugi questioned, crossing his arms and wishing that Bakura hadn't brought that up.

"When I was running back I heard some girls say that they saw Atemu go into the Drama class with Anzu."

"Wait, Wait." Yugi waved a hand at him. "_Anzu_ was with him?" Bakura nodded.

"Apparently." Yugi narrowed his eyes in confusion, why would Anzu be following Atemu, and why would he _let_ her? Were they working together, and if they were, why? Why would Anzu be with him? He knew that Anzu liked him, but she knew that he was into _him_, she couldn't be helping him could she? It would explain how Atemu was able to find him in all of his classes...Yugi bit his lip, he would have to question Anzu about this tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yugi told him hurriedly, Bakura rose an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Yugi said, narrowing his eyes to make him understand not to ask again.

"I don't believe you," Bakura sighed. "But fine, I'm going to go to sleep."

"But lunch ended only an hour ago!" Joey spoke up, it was too early to go to sleep!

"I think I'll go to bed too," Yugi said, yawning into his hand. "A lot has happened today."

"Ah ha! So something _is_ wrong!"

"Shut up, Bakura." Yugi snapped, Bakura rolled his eyes and reached down from the bunk bed, taking hold of his blanket and throwing it over himself. Joey pouted and Yugi chuckled, thinking he looked like a dog at that moment. He reached down and petted Joey on the head, he wanted to tell him that he had a royal who liked him too, but he didn't even seem like he knew, so he figured that Joey could just figure it out himself.

"You can go down to the lobby or something, you have a key right?"

"Yeah."

"Then go." Yugi smiled and removed his hand, making his way to the top bunk of the other bed and jumped on top of it. Joey smiled and waved as he exited the room, shutting off the lights for the other two boys.

Yugi sighed, pulling the cover over his body and turned his head to the large window. It was still bright, but he was used to sleeping with bright lights, so he wouldn't mind. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of all that had happened that day. He had ran away from the royal about three times, had gotten caught, had been told that the royal wanted to marry him, and now he had a bet on his hands that he _had_ to win. He turned his eyes away from the window, staring up at the blue ceiling, closing his eyes as he thought of one question before his mind drifted.

Was accepting the bet a good idea?

**:No...Yes...Maybe...Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! I kind of struggled with Anzu/Mana because I have never written it and also I want ALL of the relationships to be different in their own type of way. Thank you again for understanding, I hope to be able to write again soon. I do know that once I get the right atmosphere I _WILL_ write again because I miss writing so much! I hope you liked it, please review, and thank you again for understanding me!:**


	13. Flowers and a Call

**:Hi everyone! Sadly, this will be the last chapter for a while, but I promise as soon as everything is better I will get right back to updating like I used to! Thank for understanding, I hope everyone is doing well and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please review!:**

_Knock! Knock!_

Bakura groaned, rolling on his side to avoid the sound that erupted from the door. He threw the cover over his head, as if it could shield himself from the noise that interrupted his sleep, he was having a good dream too! He cringed as the knocks grew louder, he wondered vaguely about Yugi and Joey, how could they sleep through such a ruckus?

He breathed through his nose and threw the cover off of him, sitting up with his hair wild, the strands frizzy and spreading out in all directions. Bakura climbed down, not even trying to be quiet, if he was awake then _they_ could be awake too. He looked to an alarm clock that was stationed on one of the desks, it read 5:00 am...Bakura wanted to yell at the person who was knocking to shut up and go back to sleep, there was still an hour and a half before school actually started!

He stomped to the door, his footsteps heavy with tiredness. He grabbed the door knob and jerked it open, sending a hellish glare at the person on the other side. It was a scrawny kid, one of the kids who were the goody-two-shoes of the school and were the teacher's pet. Bakura sighed, dropping his glare, he couldn't get mad at a student, they probably had a good reason to be down here. He looked at the kid, noticing how their eyes contained bags under them, the poor kid was probably woken up by a teacher or something to come to them.

"Do you need something?" Bakura spoke, trying not to sound angry but with his voice being tired, it was hard. The kid stiffened, even if Bakura _wasn't_ glaring, he was still a scary person none the less.

"Y-Yes." The kid said, his voice a painful high pitched tone, had Bakura made the kid wet his pants or something? "T-These are for Y-Yugi M-Mutou!" He hadn't noticed the kid had his hands behind his back, but the kid moved his hands to the front, revealing a large, impressive looking bouquet of red roses, the thorns removed, in a white wrapping paper that kept them bunched together.

Bakura rose an eyebrow at the bouquet, third day being here and the royal was already sending Yugi flowers, the damn prince had it bad. He took the roses gently from the kids hand, nodding at them in thanks as he closed the door on him. He reached over to the light switch and flipped it on, causing a soft voice to groan and throw the covers over his face.

"Yugi," Bakura called out, knowing that the voice had been Yugi's. "You have a delivery." He walked to Yugi's bunk bed, looking to the side at his own bunk to see Joey on the bottom one, snoring away as if he hadn't noticed the change of light in the room. When did he get back last night? Heck, Bakura was surprised that him and Yugi had slept for such a long time, so how long had Joey slept?

"Tell them I don't want it." Yugi grumbled, his voice muffled from inside the blanket. Bakura rolled his eyes and threw the bouquet on top of Yugi, causing the young boy to yell in shock, he hadn't expected something to be thrown at him.

"I don't think you can send them back." Bakura commented, walking to the bottom bunk and grabbing Joey's shoulder. "Come on you, get up." He began to shake him, trying to wake him from his snoring slumber, it didn't work. The damn kid kept snoring, Bakura growled and walked to the desk, grabbing the clock off of it.

"What the hell is it anyway..." Yugi grumbled, slipping out from under the covers and reaching out in front of him for the item that was thrown at him. He heard a loud ringing come from below him, and a loud yell erupting from his blond friend.

"What the hell?!" Joey yelled, jumping up and bumping his head on the top of the bunk, letting out another yell as he fell back down onto the bed, his hands reaching to his head to cover the spot he had hurt, as if it could help heal the pain. Bakura chuckled and turned off the alarm, placing it back on the desk.

"You should have got up when I told you to."

"You didn't give me enough time to react!" Joey groaned, rubbing the top of his head, trying to ease the pain out of his mind.

"You're _kidding_ me, right?" Yugi said in an annoyed tone. He held the bouquet of roses in one of his hands, staring at the beautiful flowers with a blank expression. Really? Yugi thought, really? Was this necessary? He jumped down from the bunk, the roses still in his hand. He narrowed his eyes at the roses and closed his eyes before he threw them on the bottom bunk. Bakura rose an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna put them in a vase?"

"No," Yugi answered, walking to one of the doors, opening it, and grabbing his uniform from the inside of it. "I don't want them." He knelt down and grabbed his shoes and socks. He walked to one of the desks, pulling the chair out and laid his uniform on it, placing his shoes and socks down at the bottom of it.

"Want what?" Joey questioned, sitting up slowly to make sure he didn't bonk his head on the top again. One hand remained on his head, continuing to rub it to ease the rest of the pain away. He looked at Yugi, who, at the moment, was stripping out of his clothes and placing his uniform on. He was wearing baby blue pajamas...When had he changed clothes?! The last time he saw him was when he was in his uniform and he had gone to sleep in them, well, he could have gotten up in the middle of the night and changed.

"The flowers that Yugi's admirer sent him." Bakura answered, walking to the other door, pulling it open, and grabbing his _own_ uniform. He wore an open white T-shirt and gray pants. Again, Joey wondered, when the hell did he change?! Joey's eyebrow quirked up.

"Flowers?" Joey spoke. "Admirer? Is that the prince guy who thinks Yugi's a chick?" Bakura nodded in response, copying Yugi's action of pulling out a chair and laying his clothes on it. Yugi had finished putting on his uniform and was straightening his tie.

"He _thought_ I was a chick." Yugi corrected. "Now he _knows_."

"Knows what?" Bakura questioned, pulling on his pants. "That you have a dick?"

"Yes."

"And he _still_ wants you?"

"Yes..." Yugi sighed, thinking his tie was fine now. Bakura began to laugh, messing up his shirt in the process as the tie fell to the floor.

"So the royal _was_ gay this time!"

"They're all gay." Yugi grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Bakura knowingly. Bakura stopped laughing instantly, knowing what he meant. He nodded at him mutely, he bent down to pick up his tie and began to fix his shirt.

"They're _all_ gay?" Joey asked, walking to the closet and grabbing his own uniform, he _knew_ when he had changed. His pajamas were simply dark blue pajama bottoms, he didn't like sleeping with a shirt on.

"Yup."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"What about the girl?" Bakura interrupted, fixing his tie and gesturing for Yugi to come over and help him. Yugi obliged, straightening his tie with a concentrated eye.

"Maybe she's straight," Yugi whispered, hoping that there was at least one _normal_ royal. "But, we won't know until she finds a spouse." He tightened the tie and nodded at Bakura to indicate he was finished.

Bakura grunted and loosened his tie a little, hating how tight it was. He looked to Yugi's bunk bed and narrowed his eyes at the flowers, he looked back to Yugi to find him opening the door.

"You _really_ aren't going to put them in a vase?"

"No." Yugi replied blankly before he exited the room and slammed the door shut. Bakura cringed, he _really_ didn't seem happy to have received flowers from the prince. He walked past Joey, who was struggling with his tie as well, and grabbed the bouquet off of Yugi's bed. He placed them on top of Yugi's desk and walked to his and Joey's bed, kneeling down on the floor and reaching under it. He pulled out a clear white plastic pitcher.

"Hey!" Joey voiced. "That's mine!" Bakura rolled his eyes as he stood back up, walking to Joey's desk and reaching into a drawer, he pulled out a bottle of water.

"That's also mine!" Again, Bakura rolled his eyes, he felt the water bottle in his palm, he was surprised that it was still cool. He walked to Yugi's desk, placing the pitcher on top of it and opening the water bottle. He poured in the water, ignoring how Joey complained about using his stuff. He removed the roses from their wrapping and placed them in, rotating them around so there was an even amount of them surrounding the edges. He placed the pitcher at the corner of Yugi's desk with a smile.

"I didn't know where else I would have gotten a vase or water."

"It's called _downstairs. _In. The. Cafeteria!" Joey yelled at him, his hands curled at his fists. Bakura crossed his arms and shrugged at his loud friend.

"Come on," Bakura demanded, he walked to the door. "Yugi probably went downstairs to see if Anzu's at breakfast." He closed the door behind him, leaving Joey by himself. Joey looked at the door, his eyes narrowed.

"You guys are just going to _leave_ me here?!"

()()()()()()

Anzu sighed to herself, swirling her spoon around in the strawberry yogurt she had in front of her. Where were they? She wondered, taking a small bite of her food. She glanced to the side of her, where a bouquet of white roses laid, the thorns removed and the petals shimmering with water, they had been sprayed beforehand to last until she could get a vase for them.

Who could have sent them to her? She wondered, letting go of her spoon and taking hold of the bouquet. She played with the petals of one of the roses, thinking to herself. It couldn't have been one of the boys, Joey was gay, Bakura hated romance, and Yugi would be too shy. She thought for a second that it could have been Atemu, but cast that thought away, the prince was into Yugi, not her. So, who...

"Anzu!" A voice called. Anzu jumped, clenching the bouquet to her chest as if it could protect her. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw her three friends walking toward her, Yugi had a small smile on his face, Bakura looked grumpy and tired, like always, and Joey simply looked like Joey.

"Hey guys." She smiled at them as they took a seat at the table, each one of them had some sort of food in their hands. Yugi had an apple in his hands, Bakura had a piece of toast and a coffee, and Joey had a bowl of cereal with orange juice.

Yugi looked at the roses in Anzu's hands, his eyes widening, she had gotten flowers too? Bakura wondered the same thing.

"You got some too?" Bakura asked, gesturing with his toast toward the roses before he took a bite out of it. Anzu nodded, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. "Yugi got some too." Joey said through a mouthful of cereal, Yugi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Okay, mom." Joey swallowed and smiled at Yugi, Yugi shook his head at him, directing his eyes back to Anzu.

"You did?" Anzu questioned, her eyes widening as well. Yugi nodded in response.

"From Atemu?"

"Who _else_ would send them?" Bakura asked, his mouth full of toast. Yugi shot a glance at him, Bakura quickly swallowed.

"Then who could have-" Anzu stopped herself, her face growing brighter as she figured out the answer to her own question. Atemu was interested in Yugi, so he sent him flowers. Mana seemed to be interested in her, so...

"Anzu?" Yugi asked, swallowing before he talked. She looked to him, her face still bright.

"I-I think I know who sent mine." She whispered, placing her roses on the table and grabbing at her yogurt, staring down into the pink substance, as if trying to force her way into the cup with her eyes.

"And that would be?" Bakura spurred on, swallowing before he spoke. Yugi smiled approvingly at him. Bakura internally let out a sigh of relief. Anzu shifted her feet below the table, grabbing the spoon and stirring slowly.

"M-Mana..." Anzu told them. "The princess..." Joey choked on his food and Yugi's jaw dropped, Bakura just smirked.

"Well," He said, looking to the other boys. "That answers _our_ question."

"What question?"

"The question to if all of the royals were gay." Anzu fidgeted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable at the moment. Atemu had sent Yugi flowers, Mana had sent _her_ flowers, did that mean that they acted the same? Mana _had_ kissed her hand like Atemu did to Yugi...Did that mean she would stalk her? Anzu feared for her own privacy.

"So everyone has one..." Yugi whispered, amazed by how his small group all had their own royal chasing after them. Joey was liked by Seto, Bakura was liked by Malik, Anzu was liked by Mana..._He_ was liked by Atemu...Was he going to lose all of his friends to royalty?!

"Seems like it." Bakura said softly, smiling at Yugi. Joey narrowed his eyes.

"Nuh uh." Joey argued. "I don't have one." Bakura and Yugi turned to him, Anzu watched this, confused at what was going on and what they were talking about.

"Joey..."

"What?"

"Shut up." Bakura groaned, his eyes going to his coffee as he took a drink of it. Joey pouted and slumped in his seat, grabbing at his cereal and taking a bite out of it.

Yugi sighed, Mana sent flowers to Anzu, Atemu sent flowers to him...They were siblings, he wouldn't be surprised if they acted like each other. But Mana had been so nice and polite to him, not weird and creepy...Could it be that they acted like that around other people, but changed around the person they liked? That would be strange...

He looked to Anzu, remembering how he wanted to ask her what she was doing with Atemu, and being vaguely curious of how she came into contact with Mana.

"Hey Anzu-?"

"_Attention students."_

All faces in the cafeteria directed their heads up, staring up at the ceiling as bright white letters appeared on it, flashing by as they were voiced.

"_Please report to the auditorium in ten minutes. I repeat. Please report-"_

"What's this all about?" Bakura asked himself, his other friends thinking the exact same thing as the words kept repeating itself. Yugi glared up at the ceiling, annoyed about being interrupted, and yet already knowing what was happening.

It had something to do with the royals.

**:Yay! Royals! And aw, Mana and Atemu sent flowers, how sweet! I wish that they would lay off a bit though, who **_**knows**_** what they'll do next...hehe...I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!:**


End file.
